Time Lapse
by Sweet Sundays
Summary: Rachel Summers is the daughter of Scott Summers and Jean Grey from an alternate reality. A reality Logan had changed in the events of DOFP, a reality where Logan is the love of her life and he is killed along with everyone she's ever loved by the Sentinels. She's traveled back in order to change the future once again, but is it possible or are some thing just destined to happen.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

2039

Logan looked at the girl who he'd come to love more than anything while she looked back at him shaking her head unsure.

"Who knows if it work, Logan, no I can't…I can't do it" she was panicking from being torn out of her peaceful state. She thought that they were all past the chaos. She looked at Logan wishing they could have had more time together, she went through the last few years in her mind, regretting all the times they could have made things better, how they could have been together sooner.

Logan watched as she tried to focus on the task at hand, but still panic at what was going on above. Everything had gone to shit up there, he glanced up thinking of the people they lost, his family he watched slaughtered….again. He hated that he couldn't help her calm down, but he didn't even know if the plan would work either. They didn't have any other options either.

The earth shook as the foundation was being torn apart from above. Rachel and Logan were hiding in the tunnels under the mansion. Above were the machines Logan thought he'd never see again. But they tore apart the mansion in one fail swoop, leaving everyone scattered. There was no warning, no plan in place. It was a massacre. By the same machines Logan saw before, except in a different time.

He looked at Rachel, wishing he could give her his powers; she was bruised, battered, and bleeding. He honestly didn't know if she could make the trip. He wanted to believe she could she was powerful, so powerful it sometimes worried him, but the power she had, the development she made throughout the years with her power. He loved everything about her, but he knew she had to leave him in order to change all of this..again. He believed in her, that she could do it. To go back in time and change what had happened.

"Listen to me" he said holding her tired body. Her red hair was matted while he tried to run his hand over it to comfort her, her body almost limp, but she was still the most beautiful thing in the world to him. "You can do this, You've done some pretty incredible things with your powers, just concentrate. You just have to find the mansion, find the professor, find me and explain it all. We'll know we've done it before" he said believing that if he saw her back then that he'd love her all over again, that they'd have another shot.

Rachel lowered her head into his chest his eyes were panicked, everything they had been through in the last few years never would have prepared her for this. She always knew Logan would protect her no matter what, but this time was different, and she couldn't bare the thought of leaving him, "I can't leave you here to die Logan"

Wrapping her in his arms, he knew it wouldn't be for long, but he didn't want to leave her either. She could see the memories flooding Logan's mind, of holding her as a child, teaching her in school, and as an adult how their friendship turned into something more, all his feelings were flooding into her like a wave, she couldn't leave him. Another explosion from above separated them; it cracked the cement foundation in the tunnel. "You have to go now" he said

She knew the year she had to go back to. To a time when Logan had described when he finally felt at peace knowing it was going to be ok. She had to go back and rock him out of that security. Not only that but she would have to go back to see her family, to see her parents when they were at their most happiest, before her mother was the dark Phoenix. Another blast rocked the halls again. Rachel held on to the wall for balance watching Logan track the cracks in the wall on the other side.

"Rachel now" he yelled. He wasn't kidding. If she had any shot at making this work it had to be now. The sentinels outside would incinerate them once they got in.

Rachel pulled Logan wrapping her arms around his neck. Logan let out a breath holding her tight and kissed her for the last time. "I love you" he said leaning his forehead to her

Rachel let out tired cry "I love you" another blast hit and rubble began to fall causing them to part.

Logan watched the cracking foundation and Rachel focused her energy and began to glow. The tunnel was lit white as more blasts came. Rachel watched as a tiny hole began to grow, a hand began to drill through the cement and Logan began to swing his metal claws at it, but the metal's collided causing Logan to jump back. They were made from adamantium, much like Logan.

The machines ripped open the hole and one was able to face Logan. He lunged for it as Rachel watched helpless; she could feel herself transferring her energy and consciousness back. All she could do was watch as the machine grabbed him with one hand, and with the drill in it's other went through Logan like it was butter.. Logan yelled in agony his thoughts started to fade out as Rachel's view began to fade as the white surrounded her, blinding her to everything.

She couldn't see him anymore, he was silent. Her breath caught and she fought for air knowing that was the last time she'd see her Wolverine again.


	2. Chapter 2

She came to in a panic as she shot up looking around. It was a forest, still fighting for air she hugged her legs and tried to breath, but the tears filled her eyes. "Logan" she breathed. The memory of the sentinel drilling through Logan was etched in her mind now. It was all she could see while she cradled her head in her hands.

It felt like the aftermath of the chaos her mother created years ago. Her mother and father were dead, so was her mentor, but this time she was truly alone. There was no one left, her friends were either dead or scattered about to be killed. Logan, her soul mate was now gone too.

Her clothes were torn as she looked down making sure she was in tact. She had no time to marvel at her time travel, she felt sick from the fight, and the trip. Her hair was almost all out of her ponytail. As she got to her feel she tried to smooth it all back into the hair tie.

The dizziness was getting worse as she stood, but she tried to concentrate, to pick up on any thought that might tell her where she is, and if she was in the right year. Rachel's priority was finding the house. Any maybe some new clothes she thought looking down at her uniform.

Catching a faint voice she headed east through the greenery until she came through to a park hoping to find a washroom next to wash away the blood and dirt she was covered in. Her shoulder was bleeding pretty badly and she had a pretty big gash on her forearm. But until she got back to the mansion all she could do in the moment was wrap it with paper towel and push onwards. Walking through the town she wasn't far from the mansion. She was still in New York, one thing to be glad about.

She stood in the change room in front of the mirror that hung in the stall. The jeans and black tank top were enough; she looked at her arms and back, the bruises and cuts still needed to be hidden, a flash ran through her as the memory of running from the sentinels came to her, one catching her as her and logan slide through the mud. Being cut by an adamantium knife was not something she wanted to feel again. She was still bleeding pretty bad from the deep cut and the paper towel was beginning to soak through. She came out throwing what was left of her uniform into the trash after tying her cuts with her old undershirt. The cashier watched her closely as she found a leather jacket and tried it on, but as Rachel noticed she focused hard.

The sales lady's memory of the last ten minutes were wiped clean as she smiled, "That's' a really great jacket, where did you get it?" The sales woman asked

"It's vintage" Rachel said with a small smile while ripping the tags off and walking out.

She stepped out of the truck, "Thanks for the lift" she said to the woman.

She nodded, "Anytime" driving off

Rachel walked up the road for a bout a kilometer before reaching the property. There she was, she was home. The stone mansion was still in tact and as beautiful as ever. Covered in ivy and greenery, looking at the property gave Rachel a sense of comfort as she let out a heavy sigh smiling. But the realization that it wasn't her time, hit her wiping her smile clean. No one inside will know who she is. None of them will share the same memories as her. No one could know, she couldn't bare to loose them again, she decided. It was no use trying to tell Logan of their love like he wanted her to do. Knowing what had happened to him, loosing Logan a second time would kill her.

Pushing the gates open she made her way up the driveway to the backside of the house and knocked. Trying to keep her mind clear as she made up her mind. No one except for the professor would know the truth.

Rachel wasn't expecting the person to answer it but when Scott opened the door curiously Rachel's eyes widened. She gasped catching herself about to speak.

Scott had never seen the girl before, but her reaction to him was curious. She was familiar, there were similarities to his wife he couldn't ignore. The girl's fire red hair was a mess while being tied on top of her head, and even though her clothes were crisp Scott could tell she was in rough shape underneath them. He could smell the blood. "Can I help you?" he said

Rachel nodded, "I need to speak to the Professor" she said her mind starting to spin. The trip was catching up to her. She tired to hold on to the threshold but lost her balance.

"Easy" Scott said catching her. "Common" he carried her into his arms.

Rachel thought back to the times when she was a girl, how her father would scoop her up in his arms while they played. She missed her father to know end after he died, and nearly five years later she was in his arms like she was a little girl again.

"Dad" she let out a breath before slipping out of consciousness, but her exhaustion was taking a toll, her control was slipping, and Scott caught a vision of one of Rachel's memories. It was in the gardens in the back of the house, he could hear her laughing, wearing a yellow sundress, Jean had just gotten for her. She was so little, but her long red hair blew past her face as she continued to run. Scott could see her looking back _You can't catch me daddy_

Scott's brows furrowed as he tried to grasp reality.

"It's alright" Rachel heard as she was coming to. "You're safe" he said soothingly. She knew that voice

"Professor?" she said in a weak voice.

"Take your time" he soothed. She could feel his hand on her head.

_You have a strong mind, full of memories that have yet to happen._

Rachel opened her eyes and found herself downstairs in the lab. The bright lights and silver walls were blinding yet comforting to her, she knew that she was home again yet she was a stranger to everyone now. She knew for a least a moment, she was safe. There was another person with them cleaning up a tray of equipment. "Hank?" she recognized the blue beast.

Hank Macoy turned and tilted his head. She was a complete stranger to him, but he nodded warmly, "You were wounded pretty badly there my dear" he walked towards them stopping beside the professor

"Do you know where you are?" Charles asked, her memories were of the house, but they have yet to happen. "Or When for that matter?"

_You have been here before. What time are you from?_

She was coming to, she shook her head not knowing for sure. "My name is Rachel Summers"

Charles and Hank looked at each other in disbelief. But Charles could see the memories of Jean and Scott with her as a child. "You're from the future" he began to brace himself, "When?"

"2039" she answered

"Oh my god" Hank let out

"What happened that you needed to come back?" Charles asked "How did you even know it was possible" he asked not knowing if she knew it had been done before.

"I knew it had been done before" she said thinking back to the time Logan first told her that it wasn't always like it had been. "Logan had told me he'd gone back to help you"

Hank watched as Charles sat in awe, it was looking like their work all those years ago didn't matter, "Why did you come back?" Hank asked "And how if you don't exist yet?"

Rachel tried to sit up, "I came back a different way than Logan did" she looked at the professor "I can not only transfer a consciousness but also a physical being" she looked down "It was the first time I had done anything like it"

"What else can you do?" Hank asked getting distracted by her powers. He always was fascinated by the millions of different mutations there were in the world.

Rachel glanced at Hank then back to the professor, "She has the same abilities as Jean, with an added enhanced telekinetic energy enabling her to do something as time traveling" he was in awe. He'd never met anyone like Rachel before, who could very well be more powerful than him.

She looked down ashamed of her powers, or more so where she got them from. Charles leaned back, "Dear god" he listened, Rachel showed him her added power.

Charles sat back in awe _You're the Pheonix _ He could see her mutation, what she had done before, and the control she has on it.

Rachel looked at the professor pleading

"And Logan told you everything" Charles sighed, "And how?" he thought about his words, "How did you become" he stopped not knowing what to say seing the memories.

Hank looked on confused, "What?"

Rachel didn't want to relive it again, but she knew she had to tell them in order to start working on changing the future, to rewrite what was about to happen, "Part of Jean's true power lies dormant, she tries to control it, working to preserve it because it has the potential to literally take over her"

"It's known as the Phoenix force. A power so great it has the ability to destroy everything it lays its eyes on so it desires" Charles looked at Rachel worried she would have the same fate as he saw in her memories with her mother.

Working with Jean and seeing the potential she had scared him. He caught a glimpse of it in Logan's mind, and worked hard to help her overcome her power consuming her.

She went on explaining to Hank, "It took Jean over, she gradually started to change" she said, "And while it was happening the government introduced a mutant registration act, and Magneto rebelled causing more uproar, the government acted quickly turning old military camps into mutant holding facilities"

"Concentration camps" Charles said,

"Jean saw this and with the changes she was going through she became angry with humans, her anger turned into rage it was like she turned into a whole different person, she started turning on her own kind" she looked at Hank, "she headed for the facility in DC as it was being commissioned. The president was there" Rachel wasn't going to finish

Charles lowered his head in disappointment, "Jean"

"We tried to stop her, even magneto realized it had gone too far, but it was too late"

"What happened?" Hank asked

"She killed a lot of people, humans, mutants" she looked at the professor broken, Charles saw the memory as his jaw dropped

"She killed me" he said, "She kills us"

"She killed you, Scott, along with Kitty and Bobby" Rachel said with a tear running down her face

"She's still running around in your time?" Hank asked

Rachel shook her head wishing the last five years never happened, that if maybe she went back after Jean died then maybe the massacre at the house would have never happened, that maybe Logan would still be alive, "It's what happened after that's why I'm here"

Charles let her continue. There was no need yet for Hank to know how Rachel stopped Jean, he looked down disappointed after all his years with her knowing she was still destined to become the Phoenix, that Logan was going to be crushed to know as well. And that he was standing in front of the woman who stopped her, a woman strong enough to kill her own flesh and blood for the sake of the rest of the world.

"With the president dead it caused a world wide panic finally, and the government reopened the sentinel program" Rachel explained

"But Bolivar Trask should be long dead by then" Charles said

Rachel nodded "Larry Trask has been running his fathers business. Only thing is Larry Trask is a hell of a lot smarter and has incredible technology behind him" she explained "At first they were introduced to protect officials and house leaders, then it got worse and more were brought out. They began patrolling streets, curfews were introduced, and even if a human was out or tried to intervene they'd be hauled off as well"

"My god" Hank said

"They've said that you luck out if you get thrown into the camps, it's gotten so bad that some don't even bother, mutants are being slaughtered everyday" Rachel explained "We thought we were all safe, we started housing more mutants, we were building more underground but" She stopped looking at her feet trying to push the night out of her memory

"They found you" Charles said

Rachel nodded, "They destroyed the house. There was absolutely no warning"

"Is that when you came here?" Hank said "To our time?"

"When they came we split up, the children were taken we think to the camps but I can't know for sure" she explained tortured at the thought of those kids being taken "I watched as they killed Eric, mystique, Rouge and Remy, Storm and" she looked at Hank shaking her head, "I saw one right on your tail before Logan and I ran for the tunnels. But there were more we're not sure if they survived, Jubilee, Angel, Dazzler, Chamber, Bishop and Havok. When the first one hit we all ran trying to ready ourselves"

Charles tried to make sense of it all, why after all the work they did years ago, that the same thing would end up happening again. But he watched as the young woman tried to deal with the horror she just endured having everyone she loved stripped from her at no fault of her own.

He sighed, "We're going to need to figure out how to stop this from happening"

'Again" Hank added "But what do we tell everyone?"

"Rachel, when you're up to it come on up. Hank will ready a room for you" Charles offered

Rachel nodded appreciative. "What about Jean?"

He looked down thinking the best course of action, "It's best to not tell her of her fate just yet, I trust you can keep your guard up"

Rachel nodded knowing her limits, it was Logan she was going to have the trouble with, she couldn't let herself feel that way again for him knowing he would only be ripped away from her again.

"Hank can give you a little something for the pain, to help you relax" Charles offered. "You must be in a great deal of pain Rachel, emotional and physical"

Rachel nodded, thinking maybe it wouldn't hurt to rest down in the lab for a little while to gain her strength back. As Hank injected the drugs it was almost instant. She was fading out peacefully, She was in the gardens on the property; the sun was warm on her skin while she could feel Logan behind her, his hands on her hips as she rested her head on his chest.

Hank followed Charles out of the lab still watching Rachel drift off. Her smile was relaxed. Charles knew what she was thinking about and as odd as it was a pairing he could see the love she had for him, the memories they had.

"She looks so peaceful" Hank said

Charles gave a simple nod, "Lets hope she'll find that peace once again Hank" he whelled out,

_Will you come find me when you make it back? He asked me with a smile "I'll be younger, far better looking"_

_Rachel laughed running her hand across his rugged aged face. She loved the salt and pepper that peeked through his beard, the grey streaks in his hair. "You said you were a lot angrier in your younger days, I prefer old Logan to moody Logan" she said with a teasing smile_

"_Find me" he said in her ear, "Find me and I will fight for you" he looked at her with a pleading look, "Find me and I will fight for us"_

_She watched as he was ripped away from her by a sentinel "Rachel!" he screamed_


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel woke up with a panic and an ache in the pit of her stomach. Tears were streaming down the sides of her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling. How could she do this alone? The Logan she knew was gone.

She straightened stiffly while swinging her legs off of the bed and stepped off. She could feel the tightness in her shoulder, feeling the bandage that covered the stitches with her hand she made a mental note not to extend her shoulder too much fearing she'd rip the stitches out.

There were voices in the hall, "Colossus almost was a goner for a minute, thank god it was only a simulation" She heard Kitty laugh

She opened the door to find a few X-men members strolling through the hall, having just come from the danger room. Rachel's favorite room. She remembered begging her dad to take her in when she was only a child, to see what it was like for him on missions. She grew up teaching strategy lessons in that room, many of them with Kitty and Colossus who were walking out looking as if they just had a lesson themselves.

She stared at the door tempted to walk in for old times sake. But as she stepped towards the door across the hall it opened again, She jumped back to find Logan walking out bemused at Rachel standing in the hall.

Logan was younger, much younger. But still well on in his years Rachel was certain. He stood with a harsher demeanor than what she knew of him. She looked down trying to concentrate and remember this was a different time. It was only a few months since he himself had gotten back, he was still somewhat jarred from his previous life. But he was getting there, to know that this was his home.

Logan watched the girl closely, the lab door behind her was open and by the looks of the bandages on her shoulder and forearm and the cut on her forehead, she had been treated by Hank not too long ago. He found it funny Charles never mentioned treating a stranger this afternoon. But it wasn't the bandages or the blood that had him taken back, it was how much she resembled Jean.

She had Jean's calm beauty but she stood with an edge, an alertness that made him wonder where she came from. Her bright green eyes and fire red hair were such strong features. She wasn't aware of her beauty while she stood, or she had been through such trauma that she was on edge he thought.

Rachel's head was spinning reading his thoughts, his conflicting emotions being in this time, seeing her and trying to make sense of the resemblance between Jean and her. His memories of being back in time, memories from his future. All things she had seen before, but knowing she was a stranger to him was killing her.

It was her Logan standing in front of her, but it wasn't. Her Logan was gone, and the man in front of her loved her mother.

"Can I help you?' He finally asked

Rachel shook her head, "Uh" she stumbled, "I came in a few hours ago, and the professor said when I woke up I'd have a room, I just have to find Hank"

Logan titled his head at her familiarity with Hank, "Do you know the professor and Dr McCoy?"

Rachel looked at the floor trying to cover, "Old friends" she said simply

Logan nodded still suspicious, but he couldn't help but stare at her, not out of mistrust, but he was taken by her presence. "Old friends huh? You don't look a day over 30" he quipped

Rachel was silent

"He's upstairs probably in his study, you'll find it, go up the elevator and it's the second room on the right" Logan said knowing he'd find out soon enough. Charles always introduced new guests. Or he'd ask Jean next time he saw her.

Rachel knew where his study was but gave an appreciative nod. "Thanks" she said quietly. She was standing in front of the man who loved her mother, the days she remembered as a child reading Logan's thoughts that were surrounding her mother, how much he loved her, and how much it pained him to know he couldn't have her.

"Logan" he held out his hand with a small but mischievous smile. That smirk was killing her, she knew it well with a few added lines around his eyes and mouth. The younger man she once loved stood thinking what any man thought of when he was in front of a beautiful woman.

Her nerves were done for as she stared at the large strong hand in front of her. His eyebrow rose slightly at the pause. But she couldn't help but fight with everything in her to turn off her emotions while standing in front of the man she loved with all her heart, the man who could send her spiraling into a wave of emotions just by a look or a touch.

Slowly she slid her hand into his and he engulfed it with his as he shook it, "Rachel" She said with an even expression.

Logan found the tension a bit odd, never was a woman this tense in front of him, this tortured. But he let go of her hand not wanting to and watched as she glided through the hall almost at a jog to the elevator.

As the doors shut to the lift Rachel leaned against the wall and let out a cry, trying to catch her breathe. The hand that was encased in Logan's clutched to her chest. God did she miss him.

Rachel walked into the bedroom behind Hank, "I suppose I don't have to show you where everything is" he said with a grim smile

She looked around to find paint stains on the wall and realizing it was her own room. She shook her head with a small smile "Thank you Hank"

He nodded, "I suppose with Jean and Scott being your parents, you literally grew up in this house"

She nodded, "Pretty much"

"Didn't you ever want to go anywhere else?" he shrugged, "I mean travel?" he couldn't imagine spending his whole life in the same place, sure he'd spent his fair share at the house, but he'd had a life before meeting Charles

Rachel sat down on the bed, "I did a bit of traveling" she protested, "I spend a summer in New Orleans" she said remembering meeting Remy and bringing him back to the mansion.

Hank nodded, "fair enough" he started to walk out, "You know" he started as he turned to study her a little more. He didn't have to be psychic to know she was broken from what happened, that she was sitting on the bed hopeless and alone. "Logan had that same look once before, and because of him, we were able to change things" he said certain, "It can happen again"

Rachel nodded letting him have his hope. But she didn't believe it as she looked at her hands. "Yeah sure" she let out

Hank left the room hoping she'd come around, but wondered what it was like living out of time but in the very surroundings she came from.

A knock brought Rachel out of her daze as she looked out the window. 'Come in" she said tiredly

She watched as Jean entered with a warm smile to find Rachel at the window. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight of her. Rachel stood timid, an old habit after her last encounter with her mother.

But jean stood controlled, younger. Her fire red hair was swept over one shoulder, and a red dress covered her slim body. Rachel thought her mother was the most beautiful person in the world, and constantly people compared Rachel to Jean, in looks and demeanor. But Jean was no comparison Rachel thought. Jean looked at the girl with a curious eye. She looked so much like Scott, not many people would know, but Scott had the greenest eyes, and they were staring back at Jean just now.

Her hair was the same vibrant red as Jeans, the way she stood. She looked like Jean did as a young girl.

Rachel looked down wondering if it was the right time to tell her. She kept her thoughts closed off, but she could tell Jean was trying to get a read on her. Jean's mind was trying to push herself into Rachel's but she only pushed back. 

"The professor hasn't said much, but that we have a new guest staying with us" she said, "I'm Jean Grey, I'm one of the teachers here at the school"

Rachel tried to smile, "Rachel" she said, "The professor and I have known each other for years"

Jean nodded interested, "ah, there you two are" Charles said "Jean would you mind grabbing the others. We need to have a meeting"

Jean gave Rachel one last glance and nodded, "Sure" she said in compliance.

_This girl is curious. Who is she._

"It was nice meeting you Rachel" Jean said walking out

Rachel was trying to hold it in as she gave a simple nod. But as Jean left the room Rachel fell back down into the window seat trying to catch her breath. Charles wheeled over to consol her. "There there" he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"That was my mother" she cried, "My real mother" Seeing her mother again after having killed her was ripping Rachel apart on the inside. How could she interact with Jean knowing she had killed her.

"You don't know it's to happen again" Charles said, "The future is already shifting with you being here, who knows if it'll happen again, if she'll give in"

Rachel shook her head, "What if she catches me off guard and see's" she worried, "I think about that moment everyday, I stabbed her through the heart with a metal rod" she said blankly

Charles couldn't comprehend the thought of Jean succumbing to the Dark phoenix, he'd seen it through Logan's memories, but it was because of that he made sure he nurtured Jean and taught her to control the power, not shield it from her.

"We need to tell everyone" he nodded, "In my study in ten minutes"

Rachel was relieved, "Do you have a plan?"

Truthfully he didn't "Not entirely" he admitted, "But you listed mutants who have yet to step foot in our school"

Rachel shrugged not following yet,

"Logan once told me the names of people I had to find, in order to assemble the X-men, to make this mission what it is, and so far it's worked in our favour. These mutants you speak of are pretty powerful if they managed to out run the sentinels" It was the only thought Charles could think of at the moment. They needed the numbers right now in case they needed to fight, in case Jean turned, or worse Trask Industries started operating early. But he was hoping it wouldn't have to come to that

"So you're going to recruit?" Rachel asked not sure if she was confident in his plan

"Them and Magneto" Charles added

Rachel nodded, "Mystique and the rest of the family wouldn't exactly be my first choice, but seeing as he's been through this before I hope you two can put aside your differences for this cause"

"What do you mean family?" he realized Rachel's comment

Rachel looked out the window again, "Magneto has a son and daughter, Peter and Wanda" she answered, "I believe you've met Peter before" she turned to face him

Charles remembered the headache that was Peter Maximoff and closed his eyes in frustration. "Eric" that idiot he thought

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the thought. The vision of them as young men. Rachel let out a shrug, "Eric Lensher was a bit of babe" she let out

Charles titled his head in surprise. She was feeling more comfortable, letting her true self come out. But Rachel retreated back into her even expression and looked away, "Sorry" she said, 'Let's get this meeting started then we have a lot of people to find"

Rachel stood behind the professor's desk as the team entered the office. All younger versions than what she knew. Her parents, Jean and Scott noticed Rachel's position and gave a worried glance to the professor. But Jean let out a warm smile as she passed Rachel _The professor trusts her, she must be coming on to stay and help_.

Scott still was wondering about the memory Rachel projected into his mind. _Was that even real? Why would I remember playing with my daughter when we're not even married yet._

Rachel closed her eyes trying to keep her cool, to keep controlled. She heard Storm's laugh as she walked in with Hank. Storm was her mentor growing up, when Jean wasn't herself it was storm that took care of Rachel, was her support. Storms' smile was warm like Jean's as he gave a single nod and sat down on the couch.

The younger team members followed, her teachers, her peers, Kitty, Rouge, Pete, and Bobby stood behind the couch and looked on curiously. Rachel was now their age, in her time they were starting to get a little on in their years, but as they became a family it didn't matter the age, they were all each other had.

Then came Logan lastly. He stopped short facing Rachel again as he placed his hands on his hips. _Her again._

Rachel let out a quiet sigh trying to focus. Logan glanced at Jean then at Rachel again _Holy shit_

As Jean watched Logan for a moment she looked down at her hands disappointedly. Her powers were useless with Rachel, she couldn't read her. It was almost calming in a sense, but she was curious of her, and the look on Logan's face made her all the more interested but the pangs of jealousy were starting to surface.

"There is something you all need to know" Charles began, "Well something Logan should tell you" he looked at Logan

Logan stood aloof as he looked at his peers, he looked at Charles for a moment then a rush of guilt took over him, "I was smoking in the garage again?" Logan tried but everyone wasn't surprised, "I crashed Scott's Z8 and have been telling everyone it's just getting detailed"

"Son of a bitch" Scott shook his head

"Logan" Charles said sternly

Rachel lifted her eyebrows at the disfunctionality. They were the adults of the school, but still very much young at heart. Rachel hadn't remembered them being like this even when she was a kid.

Charles nodded _Tell them_

Logan's furrowed brow eased, "Professor.." he looked at Rachel now mistrusting. She looked away trying to avoid his gaze.

Logan cleared his throat hearing his thoughts, "This is going to sound ridiculous but this time we know of now could have been a lot different" he started, "In fact, it was different for a time" he glanced at Rachel, "In 1973, I came back in time from the year 2023, which you all know is still 12 years from now.." he cleared his throat and shot the professor a glare

Jean and storm watched with eyebrows raised, "Logan you feeling alright?" Storm asked

"Hear me out Storm" Logan put up a hand, "In 1973 something could have happened that would cause a program to be initiated that targeted humans, it was called the sentinel program, in my original time it was already introduced, and for years machines called sentinels hunted mutants, causing a war, and leading to a slaughter. But because I went back and with the help of Hank and the professor, we were able to stop that from happening" Logan looked at Charles,

"Why are you having me tell them this?" Logan shrugged

He looked back as did Rachel and they sat in disbelief. "I know what Logan just explained is far fetched, but a long time ago Mystique could have murdered the man responsible for creating these machines, and gotten herself captured, and paving the way for these machines to create havoc on our race, but we put a stop to it, changed the course of history" he explained

Charles looked at Rachel and saw how broken this girl was. Not even 30 yet and she's already seen so much death and destruction. Something he'd thought he had put a stop to.

"But it didn't" Charles added

Logan stepped forward, "What do you mean it didn't" He was looking at Rachel now, piecing together why she was here.

Charles looked at the group sitting in confusion, "Logan traveled back in time to change the course of history, because his future was at an end, he needed to change it for the sake of all mutants" he looked at Rachel, "And this is Rachel"

He turned back to the group, "Rachel Summers" he said to Scott and Jean

Jean covered her mouth with her hands as Scott shot up.

Logan looked at her, she was so much like Jean, in the way she stood. He looked at Jean and Scott and then back at the girl wondering if she was send from the future like he once was.

"Rachel has made a similar trip" Charles said, "Go on Rachel"

She watched Logan look on in awe as he stepped back. Everyone who stood in front of her looked at her as if she were a stranger, but they were her family. And now there were only a couple left, if any. She looked at Logan once more, going from her to Jean trying to make sense of it.

She sighed wishing she could touch him again, but she looked away "The future I'm from isn't as bleak as it could have been, or I guess as it once was" she shrugged pointing to Logan, though she knew about it all, "But it has the potential to be after what's happened. Trask Industries are on its way to producing these machines that can have the power to wipe out the entire mutant race" she looked at Logan again as the memory of the machine ripping through his body flashed in her mind.

Charles braced himself as he saw it too. It couldn't end up like that. Not again.

Logan couldn't believe Jean's daughter was standing in front of him, he couldn't believe her and Scott would ever have kids from the past he was so used to. He kept having to remind himself that he was from a different time, and now someone else from an even more different time stood.

"So what's the plan then" Logan crossed his arms ready to jump in. There was no way he was going to let the possibility of the future he once saw happen again.

"Rachel, the future where you come from" Storm started "How did it come to be?" she shrugged, "I mean there had to be a trigger"

Rachel and the professor glanced at each other. Charles nodded taking the burden of answering, "Rebellions, mutant uprising"

"Magneto" Jean answered

"They started with mutant containment camps, but it was just a more official name for experimental centre's" Rachel added telling the truth, "But some of the more public camps in the big cities were taken out. That caused the sentinel program to be reopened"

"If these camps emerge, they will come here looking for the children" Rouge thought out loud, "Wont they?"

Charles nodded, "It's not exactly common knowledge what this place is, but it's not a heavily guarded secret either Rouge, you're right" He worried out loud

"So what do we do?" Scott asked "Rachel is there a specific moment where all of this started?" he looked at his daughter still marveling in the realization. The memory she placed in his mind was real. He clung to the thought.

But as much as Rachel would love to sit and think back to those happy times with her father, she couldn't help but have those memories drowned out by the ones of her mother killing her father and her friends.

"There is something we need to do before we strategize changing history again" Charles said "There are several other mutants that will come through these doors and fight with us, but we need to find them now"

"Who is it that we need to find, and why?" Kitty asked "I mean what good will it do if they're on the team earlier than they're supposed to be?"

"We need the numbers" Rachel answered, "These mutants are some of the most powerful people in my time, we need them on our side"

"Who do we start with first then" Hank asked

Charles looked to Rachel letting her decide. She glanced at Rouge and let out a thin smile, "Remy Lebeau" she said, "He came here from New Orleans where he was notorious for two things, pick pocketing, and playing cards"

"What's his power?" Bobby asked

"He's able to transfer kinetic energy to anything he's touching. Causing that object to explode. He's got a bit of a flare for the dramatics because of it"

"Rachel will start there. Scott have the jet ready in an hour, Logan and Rouge you two go with them" Charles started.

Everyone got up with a nod and watched Rachel discuss details with the Professor while Jean Scott Storm and Logan watched. "I can't believe it" Storm shook her head, "You guys she's beautiful, and you didn't even have to do any of the work"

Jean couldn't help but smile, "She's ours"

Logan watched with a bit of a torn emotion, it gutted him to know Jean and Scott had a family at some time, but at the same time there was something about this girl that had him in a disarray. There was a familiarity with her,that told him he could trust her.

Charles and Rachel turned to the remaining members in the study. Charles couldn't help but smile at everyone's curiosity. "I'm sure Jean and Scott would like some time with Rachel" He said motioning for Storm and Logan to leave.

They shut the door leaving the three of them to get acquainted. Jean let out a happy cry as she stepped towards Rachel wrapping her arms around her. "I'm sorry she cried"

If only Jean knew what she could be apologizing for. It still sent a wave of pain through through Rachel hearing her mother apologize even though she had no idea what she had done, or will ever know.

Rachel nodded giving a comforting smile. But she couldn't help but feel on edge. Meeting her parents again for the first time as an adult, after seeing the destruction Jean had caused, what had happened to her.

"I guess we'll have plenty of time to catch up on things" Scott smiled, "I should go get the jet ready" he passed Rachel placing his hand on her shoulder

Rachel stood with an elated but timid Jean.

"So" she smiled, "Do you have a boyfriend back in your time?"

Rachel couldn't help but swallow hard


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel slid out of the study relieved she had dodged Jeans questions but as she looked up from her feet she faced Logan. His stare was fierce.

"Why didn't I come back?" he asked first off. Part of him was a little annoyed since he was the one who did it before.

Rachel didn't want to answer, she started through the hall. But Logan wasn't going to give in. He held out and reached for her arm gently pulling her to a stop.

"Rachel.." he pressed. She looked at him not wanting to explain it, _Where was Kitty in all of this, she sent me back before, why couldn't she do it again? I must have told her if we were under attack._

"Kitty didn't send me back" she said knowing what he was about to ask.

"How did you do it then?" Logan asked "I mean you couldn't have been even conceived yet…right? He looked back at the office where Jean still was while a rush of panic washed over him.

Rachel shook her head, "Look I can't get into this with you alright?"

She tried to brush past but he caught her shoulder, "Just a minute" he said "I know this must be hard, but if we can fix this, I need to know what happened" He didn't know how hard it was. That he stood in front of her a stranger that she watched and heard of his love for her mother. Not only that, having the memory of him dying burned into her mind, but yet he still stood in front of her.

"Kitty's dead Logan" Rachel shot back, "She could be laying in a ditch somewhere for all I know" She closed her eyes. She snapped, she couldn't help it as she took a breath and opened them again "Kitty doesn't know she's able to time travel, or send people back for that matter.." she shrugged, "You never told her"

"Then how" he asked again pushing back the thought of kitty being dead in her time "And then how did you know about it" he was suspicious

She avoided his stare as much as possible. She couldn't look into those eyes of his and tell him the relationship they shared "I have Jean's powers plus a few added ones" she shrugged, "I was something that we thought of in the spur of the moment"

Logan raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Rachel just shook her head avoiding his stare. But Logan wanted answers and he wasn't going to give up until he got them.

He stepped closer, "It's alright, I get it seeing people you know don't make it in your time is hard" he said

"Sentinels attacked the mansion the night I came back, they got Kitty, Storm, and Bobby" She looked down "Along with Erik and Mystique"

Logan rested his hands on his hips and sunk, "Oh" he said "Couldn't you have sent me? I mean, I must have told you in the moment that I already had travel miles" he shrugged

Rachel looked up with tears in her eyes, "There wasn't time" The pain she felt going back while watching him being ripped in half while she couldn't do a thing to stop it was agonizing for her. She relived it every time she closed her eyes, but because of him she was able to come back, to see him again.

"Excuse me" Rachel could take anymore of it. She walked past and up the stairs to find her room.

Logan watched as she ran up the stairs wondering what she meant, and what exactly his fate was if everyone she knew was gone.

Rachel stepped out of the washroom after showering quickly, she found a few extra clothes and Jean standing by the doorway. "Oh hey" she smiled, "I was just going to leave these for you" she pointed

Rachel looked at the pair of jeans and t-shirts and tank tops, "It's not much, but I figured you could use them, I didn't take you for being much of a dress and skirt lover so I grabbed those for you" she smiled bashfully

Rachel tried to give an appreciative smile, she was grateful, "Thanks, Jean" she nodded picking up the tops

_Did I ever buy her dresses? Did we do the matching outfits thing _Jean wondered, Rachel looked at Jean with a soft look, "You tried to get me into dresses all the time, but as soon as you turned your back I was out of it and in jeans or shorts" Rachel admitted.

She didn't want to shut out Jean, she was Rachel's mother. She loved her more than anything. But with Logan, Rachel couldn't bare to get close to her again, only to have history repeat itself.

Jean laughed, "I did" she wanted to know more as she stepped forward hopeful that Rachel would open up more. She searched for anything from her daughter, to get close to her. "I can see more of Scott in you"

Rachel nodded, "There's both of you in me I'm told"

Jean smiled reassured, "You're strong, In just the few hours I'm already proud Rachel. You are powerful, just in how controlled you are"

If Jean only know just how powerful Rachel was, and how she got her power. But Rachel couldn't take much stock in Jean's praise. Not after what Rachel did to her, not after she killed her own mother.

"I mean I can't even read you, your completely silent in there. That takes strength" Jean said _Why wont she let me in?_

Rachel let out a small sight, "I'm sorry, it's not because I don't trust you" she started, "It's just to keep things the way they're meant to, if you know about the future.." She stopped with a shrug, even she didn't know what she was getting at.

Jean gave in with a nod, "I guess I should take your word for it" she tried to smile feeling defeated "Scott's almost ready with the jet, you should get ready and head down"

Rachel nodded, "Ok" she replied as Jean walked out of the room.

Letting out a sigh Rachel wondered how she was going to be able to handle being in this time, before she was even thought of. Jean looked like she couldn't hurt anyone. She had so much love inside her, all she kept thinking about was having a relationship with her daughter, making the most of the situation, about being a family with Scott.

Part of her wanted to believe that with her being here, it might be different.

The jet sat on the landing in the hanger under the house, same place as it always had been. And there was Scott making the preparations for take off.

"Hey, how'd you find the" he stopped himself realizing "Right.."

Rachel smiled with a nod, "I live here too" she said with a humored tone, 'Just not in this time"

Scott laughed, "Need to remind myself of that" he noticed her clothes, "Jean gave you some of her things I see"

Rachel nodded "Yeah, I didn't really come prepared" she tugged at the white tank top under her leather jacket

There was an awkward silence that Scott couldn't help but laugh at, "You know I can't help but be relieved that I can sit here with my daughter having avoided the awkward teenage years, the probable fights over dating the wrong guys" he thought out loud

Rachel shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah we never really had that either, so you came out lucky" she said trying to smile. But he didn't in the end.

Rachel could see his eyebrows lift above his ruby red glasses, "I always knew Jean and I would have the perfect child" he said giving her a nudge

The silence was more comfortable now. He looked at the jet then back at Rachel thinking bonding with his daughter was more important than leaving on time, "Do you stay on here after and join the team?"

Rachel nodded with a small smile, "I taught Psychology"

Scott smiled, "Like your mom"

"I also am known as one of the best pilots the Professor has ever seen" she said proudly for a moment, "Even better than you and Hank"

Scott was surprised, "Really he said that?" Rachel nodded, "Well I'm sure he was just trying to build up your confidence"

"I've logged twice the amount of hours you have in your career" she said plainly

"Oh" Scott said defeated

"But you were the one who taught me everything" she said

Scott smiled, at least he rubbed off on her somewhat. "So I guess you want to fly then" he walked with her up the ramp into the jet.

Rachel gave a small laugh, she had a special bond with Scott. She wasn't lying, there were never any awkward stages, or huge fights over guys. Rachel loved Scott and Scott understood Rachel in a way no one else did. She was the person she was because of him, but she had lost him and having him sit in front of her again like Logan was tearing at her.

"The Professor has a lock on this Remy guy, still in New Orleans" Scott said while getting back to his inspection, "He'll call in his exact location once we're there"

Rachel nodded, "I don't expect him to move around a lot. He's not one to stay hidden and moving. He's born and raised a Cajun, he'd never go anywhere else" she shrugged, "Except for here"

"So this guy can help us huh" Scott asked

"He's a bit rough around the edges, but eventually he came around. He might be a bit hard to handle at first" Rachel warned, "You didn't fair too much with him at first"

Scott raised his eyebrows, "Can't be any worse than Logan"

_Anyone is a walk in the park compared to that asshole_

Rachel smiled, "Let's just say you had your hands full, but Remy came around eventually"

"What made him stay?" Scott asked

"We bout ready Scott?" Rouge came up the ramp.

Rachel turned and watched as Rouge sat down, giving Rachel a warm smile. "I still don't understand why the professor has me comin' long" she drawled

Rachel looked at Scott and tried to keep an even expression. Rouge was the reason Remy stayed and calmed down. He and Rouge had a love as strong as her and Logan's.

"I take it you haven't been out on any missions yet" Rachel asked

Rouge shook her head, "I'm only starting to get a grasp on my power, I don't know how much help I can be"

Rachel nodded understanding, "You've done well Rouge, just trust it, don't fear it" she thought for a moment, "Here" she said stopping "Take off you're glove"

Rouge thought about it for a moment, but she was curious at what Rachel wanted to do. She oddly enough trusted Rachel even though she was a stranger. But what she said seemed honest. Rachel stood around people so familiar, but also broken around them. She knew everyone, and what she'd lived was something she desperately needed to change.

So as Rouge pulled off the glove still giving Rachel a worried look. Rachel nodded reassuringly. "Rach, what are you going to do?" Scott asked

Rachel didn't answer him. "What are you doing" She heard Logan's concerned tone.

But Rachel was adamant, "We've done this before" she coaxed

Rouge looked at her, "WE have" Rachel nodded and watched as Rouge slipped off the glove and hovered over Rachel's hand.

"You have to concentrate, hard Rouge" Rachel said, "You're powers are freed only as much as you let them. If you think and believe your power is uncontrollable, then it will be uncontrollable"

Logan stepped towards them still unsure. Scott worried, "You sure you want to be doing this?"

"It's fine Rouge" Rachel was ignoring the men, she looked at Rouge comfortingly, "You won't hurt me, just concentrate, filter your power, control it" she said

They all watched as Rouge looked at Rachel's hand and slowly covered it with hers. Timidly she pulled away but committed again, "Remember, control" Rachel said

Rouge held Rachel's hand. Rach felt the energy leaving her body and entering Rouges, she was helping the process by calming her mind, Rouge could feel it as she watched Rachel carefully. "Oh my god" she said

Rouge looked around, "I'm doing it"

Rouge could hear them _What is happening right now_ She looked at Scott hearing his thoughts. _Is this MY daughter that's doing this…Can Jean do this_

"You're daughter is somethin'" She smiled feeling relieved that there was a way to live with her power

She looked at Logan amazed _She's so much like Jean, but she's also this force that I've never seen. What happened in the future that she's so tormented about_

Rouge looked at Rachel then back at Logan _She's so beautiful _Logan was watching Rachel closely

"Logan" Rouge said letting go of her hand, "She's not in the mansion a day yet and you're already got a crush on her" she started out of the jet

Rachel felt the life come back to her but looked on in shock at Rouge. Scott was staring at Logan angry as Logan watched in embarrassment. 'Can we please just get going?" he snapped, "We don't have all day here" he began walking to his chair

Rachel followed now with Scott at her side checking her, "Are you alright" he held her shoulders, "How were you able to do that?"

Rachel shrugged "Rouge and I started working on it a few years ago, the professor thought it may help if a telepath tried calming her mind while she touched another person, because he thought the root of her problem with her power was in that she was terrified of it"

"Turns out he was right" Scott gathered

A smile crept onto Rachel's face as she sat down across from Logan, ignoring his stare and knowing Scott was now watching Logan. He didn't like Logan's crush on Jean, and now he really didn't like this affection he had towards his daughter, even if she was a grown woman.

_You really are like your mother, but so different at the same time. Holy shit._

Logan was amazed, he'd never seen something like that done before, not even the professor had don't that.

Rachel let out a small chuckle, "You can say it" she glanced at Logan.

"Say what" Logan shrugged, "It's not nice to read peoples minds you know"

_There's something about her that's so different from Jean_

Rachel smiled "You said something similar to me often" It was when she started her teen years she remembered.

"You used to say how much I reminded you of Jean, until I opened my mouth and my father came out" Rachel smiled at Scott almost proud

Scott was ecstatic as he heard. Logan's face was written with the realization. _She's right…_

Logan raised his eyebrow, "So I take it you're quiet the handful"

Rachel smiled, "Only to you" she caught herself slipping back into an old habit. She loved their banter, it was the thing she loved most about him. She tried to shake it away

"We're almost ready" Scott announced, 'Where did Rouge go"

"Saying goodbye to Bobby" Rachel said, "She's coming" she called for Rouge

A moment later Rouge reappeared on the jet looking out of sorts and shook her head at Rachel, "Warn me next time you do that"

Rachel nodded, "sorry" she said apologetically, "It was something we used to do a loy"

"So who is this Remy Lebeau guy we're after" Logan asked

Scott waited for Rachel to answer, "From New Orleans, and these days he's proably pick pocketing and playing cards down on Bourbon street. Everyone knows him in town as Gambit, people have come and tried to take him, recruit him, but's he's stayed pretty rooted to the town." She sighed, "But it might be a bit difficult to convince him to come with us"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"He's not exactly a team player, he's moody, and hates people" she shrugged simply, "Kind of like you" she finally looked at Logan.

"He is a Cajun with a bit of a flare for the dramatics" she saw Logan wasn't amused, "when he came in the women were just enamored with him so that was the first incentive for him to stick around" she explained

Logan was amused hearing of the future, he wasn't sure to believe it, but seeing as he'd traveled through time, he couldn't not take what she was saying. There was a familiarity in her eyes, and how tortured she was when she looked at him in the eyes, she tried to avoid it, but every so often he'd catch her eyes and he'd see that pain especially when she'd get comfortable with him. As if a memory flash through her mind, but she would put her guard back up again. He guessed that they were pretty close, but wondered how he could love another more than he did Jean

"Sounds like my kind of guy" Logan interjected giving Rouge a sly smile.

Rouge just rolled her eyes, this attitude was nothing new to her. But she loved him none the less, and even only hearing his thoughts for a moment she could tell Logan was taken by Rachel in a way she didn't see with Jean. This was different.

"He made you a little Jealous" Rachel admitted raising an eyebrow

"Me jealous? Never" he said scoffing at the thought

"You once punched him in the face for giving me a dance lesson" Rachel laughed but quickly recovered. She looked away getting caught in Logan's stare. She had to remember this wasn't her Logan. He wasn't the man she loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott found an area to land, "Don't get anywhere near him when he has a deck of cards in his hands" Rachel replied remembering the first time she saw what he could do. He sent Hank through a wall. "or really anything for that matter"

Logan wasn't convinced as he looked out the window, with an eyebrow twitched.

"Where is he then?" Scott asked

Rachel was still searching, "He's been known to be downtown, loves the nightlife on bourbon street"

Logan scoffed as he unbuckled his belt, "Guess this isn't a covert mission" he had been in the game long enough to know when there would and wouldn't be a mess. He knew tonight would get messy.

He looked at Rachel, 'And you're saying I don't like this guy very much"

Rachel let out a thin smile, "You have the power to change your future Logan" she got up and followed Scott out of the plane.

Logan and Rouge followed, "Do me a favor and don't swoon once you meet this guy" he said to Rouge

Rouge smiled curiously, "Logan, I have a boyfriend"

"Right" Logan sighed wondering if that would be any use.

The group strolled through the downtown core of New Orleans. Scott watched as Rachel tried to listen for Remy. He watched in awe of his daughter realizing she was more controlled and powerful than Jean was at her age. Rachel stopped, "He's in the bar across the street"

"Wait" she added keeping still

Logan and Scott watched with a concerned look. "Eric is here with Mystique"

"Logan go in with Rachel to get Remy, Rouge and I will be on look out for Eric" Scott said hating the idea but Logan would be able to protect Rachel, and he knew he had a better shot at reasoning with Eric then Logan.

Rachel nodded as she and Logan headed for the bar. "What's your plan then red?" Logan asked

"Well I can't exactly start off telling him I'm from the future" she smirked walking under Logan's arm as he opened the door for her

"So what then?" he asked following her in. The music began to blare through their ears

He leaned in close to hear, "I'll have to use my other talents" Rachel yelled scanning the room,

"You're going to drum up some illusion?" Logan asked confused, "What good will that do?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'm going to hit on him, Logan"

Logan stopped and grabbed her arm _The hell you are, it's bad enough her father is watching me like a hawk when I haven't laid a finger on her, I'm not going to take the blame for some other creep _

Logan was still wasn't sure about her plan, but she knew this Remy more than he did. He let go as she stepped towards the bar where he was sitting. His auburn hair hung over his eyes as he nursed his jack Daniels. He was thinking about the person he just pick pocketed. _Why am I feelin' bad bout him he took a sip I ne'er felt bad bout doin' what I do bes'_

Rachel looked back at Logan who hung back. His stare was equal parts concern and Jealousy. She looked back to Remy needing to concentrate. He didn't have to be jealous of anything. Her heart belonged to him, even if he couldn't know it. Looking back at Remy she remembered finding him in a similar place, only this time he wasn't causing any trouble, he was actually keeping to himself.

Rachel leaned up against the bar beside Remy and smiled, "I'll make you a deal" she said pulling out a deck of cards. Remy looked up and smiled seeing Rachel.

_My, My red headed cherie thinking she can win a bet against me_

Rachel set down the cards, "Highest card buys the round" she smirked

Remy grabbed the deck and began shuffling. The cards flew into the air in perfect order. Logan watched in pure distain. _Showoff_. Rachel smiled, "I don't like my odds" she said

Remy tilted his head, "Cherie, is ok, at least you still got your looks darlin'. You had no idea you'd run into da bes card player in town"

Logan rolled his eyes from the back of the bar hearing everything, "No tricks" she said, "Let's make it a fair game"

Remy smirked, "Have you heard of me Cherie" he said confidently "Das all Remy's about" he lied

Rachel nodded, "You're name is pretty well known on Bourbon street, I just had to see for myself the infamous Gambit"

Remy leaned back. Not many people knew him by that name yet. But he was taken by Rachel's flirtation. He set the cards down, "Ok honey, ladies first"

Rachel looked at the deck and picked up the card. 6 of spades. She watched as Remy picked his up. She looked at the card then back at Remy. "Ready Sugar" she smirked

His expression was stone as he looked at the card, but Rachel knew it was what she wanted it to be. She threw down her's and looked at Remy with a sheepish smile. He laid down his. "Guess you win Cherie" he said with a wink. Rachel looked at her six and his 9 with a smile. "A two of hearts don't get you far does it"

"It doesn't" she said

_How did she do that _Logan scoffed from the back of the bar

Logan watched with a smile She sure is something. Rachel looked back at Logan for a moment knowing she shouldn't but when he thought like that, it tugged at her heart, making her think back to her time with him. Logan smiled at her shaking his head. He was jealous, he couldn't hide it, he hated seeing her talking to him even though he knew he shouldn't care. She wasn't part of his world, at least not yet. He couldn't justify any of it because of his love for her mother, jean.

Rachel kept her eyes on Logan as Remy ordered her drink. She knew it too, but still couldn't help but draw on those feelings, she missed him, the old him, and seeing him now working with him was the hardest thing she had to do knowing what happened to him. To see him die and come back to find him again in a time when he loved her mother.

She wasn't this complicated of a woman in her own time. She tried to shake it off when she heard Remy ask her something. She turned to Gambit but stopped. Logan caught her expression and froze. He literally froze. "Logan, the metal in your bones is like a fine cologne" Eric said as he walked into the bar.

Remy noticed Rachel's worried expression and turned to see what caught her so off guard, "Der a problem darlin'" he asked

Logan could feel the metal in his bones expanding, "I'm so glad my present is working out for the both of us" Eric said walking in the bar

_Where are Scott and Rouge?_ Rachel shook her head with a light shrug watching Logan and Eric behind him.

She turned to Remy

"Remy, you have to listen to me" Rachel said holding his arm, "You aren't going to believe me but you and I know each other" she said

Remy turned to her again with a smile "Course we do honey" he said touching her face, 'And we're goin to get ta know eachoder a whole lot better after a few of des" he held up his glass

Rachel was rushed, "Not in this time, but in the future we know each other" she said again

Before she could elaborate Eric was behind him 'Ah, Remy Lebeau I presume" Eric said. He noticed Rachel and tilted his head.

Eric was ignoring the stares from the patrons in the bar, his dark purple jacket and helmet were out of the ordinary for the people of New Orleans, but Rachel caught his attention. He knew she was another mutant. She wasn't hiding it.

"My dear I believe there is another gentlemen full of testosterone at the back of the bar who could use a drink" Eric said

Rachel shook her head, "You can put Logan down, Eric" she said, "We're not here to cause a scene"

Eric smiled, "No we're not, that is if Remy leaves with us"

Remy shifted away from Eric, "Remy aint going anywhere wit anybody" he was impatient now, "Who are the two of you"

"My name is Rachel Summers" she said, "in about 17 years we will be in the fight for our lives against something that is going to put us on a path of death and destruction" she looked at Eric

Eric knew where Rachel had come from, he saw Logan come back in time, and knew it wasn't out of reach for someone to do it again. But he wanted no more part in Charles' plan. He wasn't interested in doing anything Charles' way, not again, not ever.

"I'm sorry my dear, but there is nothing you or Charles can say that'll make me come to your side" he shook his head. "Now you might want to go check on your father outside" he said pleased, "He might have a few head injuries that need tending to"

Rachel shook her head wanting to believe Scott was ok, but before she could realize Eric's knowing statement Remy shot up,

"This is just bullshit" he spat out

"Ah ah" Eric said "I haven't given you my sales pitch yet" he put his hand on Remy's chest

Remy titled his head while resting his hand on the deck of cards "Get yer hand off me old man"

Rachel looked at Eric "You might want to listen to the Cajun" she said knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Eric looked at the metal pipes that ran through the walls giving the bar an industrial look, they flowed out of their place and came for Rachel. Logan yelled her name in a rage and Gambit's deck began to glow.

Rachel was pushed back by the pipes and the crowd began to panic. In the second Gambit's cards began to float. Rachel used her power to push back on the pipes as Gambit forced the cards towards Eric, but the cards froze in mid air as Rachel began to float. Fire erupted around her as she began to glow. She was using the Pheonix to freeze Eric and Remy. Logan watched in horror at the sight of Rachel, how he'd seen it before, but Rachel had it under control, she was using it to help.

Eric was thrown to the ground and the cards dropped while Remy watched in disbelieve. Logan ran to Rachel once he was free "Are you alright?" he asked as she shifted back

Rachel nodded, "Remy no" she saw that he pulled out his cane. "We need him, and you" she said

He looked at her, "Fer what exactly Cherie" he looked at Logan, "You say you're from de future but how" his cane began to glow

Remy watched as the power started to transfer to the stick "What are you Cherie"

Before Rachel could brace herself Gambit had slammed down the staff and the concrete started to rise as the force tore through the ground. Logan and Rachel were thrown as well as Eric.

"Woah" Logan said trying to shake off the hit. Fear ripped through him for Rachel's safety as he quickly turned to her while looking for Eric "You ok?" he said checking her, she held on to him briefly to brace herself up, a moment the two of thm paused caught in each other. Rachel shook out of it focusing on Remy.

Rachel laid against the wall trying to catch her breath. _You leave me no choice _She thought. Remy grabbed his head as Rachel started projecting her memories of the last few years into his mind. Trask, the sentinels, the ambush at the mansion.

He caught his breath, "What de hell" he said trying to shake off the trauma, he felt Rachel's fear, her pain.

Logan watched confused "What did you do to him?"

Rachel stood to her feet and walked towards Remy, "Helped him understand"

Remy asked amazed "all that really happen?"

Rachel nodded, "And so much more" she gave him a pleading look, "Remy we need you, all of that can still happen if you don't come with us, maybe a worse version I don't know. All I know is that you are powerful, and we need someone like you on our side" Rachel shrugged,

Remy looked down thinking it through. The horror that he felt, he never wanted to feel that again, and if it meant going with them would by chance change all that, then he had no choice.

"Ok I do it" he agreed still not entirely convinced, "Because you pretty scary Cherie" he smirked, "What else can you show Remy?"

"I'm also good at black Jacket" Rachel said heading for the door, "We've got to go though, the cops are coming"

He smiled following, "Fancy a game sometime darlin"

Logan nudged him, "Easy there Jazz hands"

"He taught me to cheat, wouldn't be much of a game" she said smiling at Logan. "Common we have to find Rouge and Scott"

Logan sniffed them out "I got em" he said running to the alley. Rachel watched worried she couldn't hear them. But something muffled began to come across. _What the hell, oh god not you_

Rachel could help but smile as Logan emerged from the dark with Rouge in his arms and Scott stumbling behind him "We have to go now" Logan said

"What happened" Scott asked trying to shake his blow off

"Eric, Remy and your daughter did a little damage to the bar" Logan grunted

Sirens started to blare from down the street. "We've got to go" Rachel said,

"Are you alright" Rachel said helping Scott

He nodded holding his head, "I'd be a little better knowing my daughter didn't destroy a bar her first night out"

"Eric started it" She replied

Remy noticed Rouge in Logan's arms, "My my, say why don't we trade"

Logan wasn't impressed remembering Rachel's stories about Remy and Rouge, "Don't you worry about either of them" he stormed past headed for the plane

Scott stumbled into the pilots seat, "You ok to fly" Rachel asked concerned

Scott nodded "I'm fine, not the first time I've been hit in the head with a garbage bin" he held his head, "What happened with Eric"

Rachel lowered her head, "He didn't want to hear any of it" Scott turned to see the new addition

"But we got Gambit" Scott confirmed

Rachel nodded looking back as Remy was fawning over Rouge, "That's him"

"How did you convince him to come along then? Eric should know about all this time travel stuff" Scott thought

"He said he wanted no part in it. But I wager he's going to continue to recruit. If he was after Remy, then who knows we might run into him again. I'll know what to expect next time around"

Scott took her word for it, "You alright?" he asked concerned

She nodded, "Not really, but for now I'll try to be" she sighed

Rachel turned to her seat to find Logan in front of her "You're bleeding" he held her arm

Rachel looked at it, "It's nothing" she shrugged taking her arm back "Didn't even feel it"

"You sure proved yourself tonight" he worried thinking about all that power "You are pretty powerful for someone so young" he said impressed, "What was that back there"

"You know what it is" she sat down.

"How" Logan asked quietly, "How can you.." He stopped knowing that power consumed Jean, but Rachel was the one controlling it.

"my power doesn't control me" she looked at her arm, then back at Logan's intense stare, he was fighting his desire for her. To know what that kind of power felt like, to be with someone as equally as strong as him. "Guess I'm going to need a band aid" she said getting out of her chair.

Remy watched with a chuckle, "Dat is some woman" he said under his breath

"Yeah" Logan heard "She is"


	6. Chapter 6

While Scott went straight to his room wanting to sleep off the concussion, Rachel showed Remy the house and a room he could stay in. While Logan helped Rouge to her room.

"So dis is a school, and I live here in da future?" Remy looked around

"Yeah, you still haven't' quite found your place, but you live here and help the team fight" she explained leaving out the part about Rouge

"So you and da metal man are a ting ya?" he asked as she opened the door to his room

Rachel laughed, "No" Remy delighted in the answer

"So why not get dat drink no?" he suggested "Maybe a little black jack and see where da night takes us"

Rachel smiled as he stepped towards her. She rested her hand on his chest, "I'm sorry for leading you on tonight Remy, but I had to get you to trust me"

He shook his head disappointed, "Dats what I get for playing cards wid beautiful women"

She smiled, "Get some sleep"

Remy shut the door with a nod, "Good night cherie"

She needed sleep herself as she rubbed her neck walking back to her room. She found Logan at her door leaning against the threshold. His concerned look still present.

She sighed, "Logan, not now"

He held up a bandaid, "Trust me, no one likes sleeping in bloody sheets"

_Is this all meant to happen anyways. These sentinels….maybe it's just destiny_

Rachel thought about the word destiny and let out a chuckle as she took the bandaid out of his hand

Logan watched her, "What?"

She shrugged looking at the gift, "You once said you didn't believe in it anymore" she looked down, "after you came back" She never had to read him in her time, to Rachel Logan was pretty open, she understood him in a way no one did. But the one day she did, the day she really looked in his eyes and saw what he had seen, felt and remembered was the day she truly knew Logan wholly. "And saw Jean alive"

Logan leaned back, "I told you that" he was surprised he'd let anyone in like that. Let a lone Jean's own daughter. Rachel nodded though,

"More or less." She answered. It was after their first night, she had figured Logan had left as she rolled over. But she turned to face him, awake looking at her in a way he'd never looked at anyone before. She told him that he was the one person she'd never read, she couldn't. But he just looked back at her with a smile and said "Go for it" knowing he didn't want to hide anything from her.

It was their last night of peace together. Logan watched her carefully trying to understand "It's true though, she made it in the end, she can control her power"

Rachel looked down, "It's not that simple" she said shaking her head, "Least that's what it's turning out to be"

"In your future, what else happens?" he asked

"Storm went on to head the school with your help" she added ignoring his comment

Logan was caught off guard, "Me?" he said, "And storm?"

Rachel nodded. She couldn't tell him, not with her mother here, alive. She knew coming back and seeing her mother and Logan in this time would be hard, it wasn't until recently that her feeling developed for Logan and their relationship changed. But she couldn't jeopardize what they had by changing it,

"You changed, and this became home. About a year after you woke up into this new reality" she said, "You said once you saw how things were, you were able finally stop running"

Logan looked at his fists as the metal shot out. "Do I have these in your future?"

Rachel nodded. "Do you know how I got em" he asked. Rachel nodded again

"Then I didn't change. I ran to Magneto and let him do this to me, because I still am an animal, I can't change who I am"

"Just because you have an animal inside, doesn't mean you can let it control you" she said closing her eyes. She let the energy flow through her as her hands started to glow. The energy rose and the ball of light started to spin while opening her eyes.

Logan watched as he'd seen it before, but nowhere near as controlled. Jean would be out for days if she'd reached that level of power. He looked at her, "How are you doing that" he asked

Rach closed her palm, "The Phoenix doesn't control me" she said, "This gift was given to me because the animal saw that I was worthy of it's possession, and a gift as powerful as ours does have the ability to control us, but only if we let it"

Logan never thought of it as a gift, he had still been stuck in the past, the old past, considering all that he had lost, "You know though, what I lost. This will never be a gift for me"

Rachel tried to smile, "You know what I lost as well in order to inherit this. Mine wasn't a gift either"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Oh yea, and what was that"

Rachel stepped inside her room "I can't tell you that Logan, I'm sorry" And with that she shut the door, looking into his eyes, trying to pry herself away even though she wanted nothing more than to tell him everything, to have him hold her in his arms and protect her through this.

"So Eric wasn't cooperative" Charles looked out the window of his study, "I shouldn't be surprised he isn't here after just that" he said disappointed

"That helmet does it's job, I couldn't get in his mind" Rachel said defeated

"And you shouldn't, Eric's mind is full of rage, hatred, he only sees one thing, that mutants are the superior and that humans are the ones who should be succumbing. He will never see any unity in between our races" Charles explained

"But he did" Rachel argued, "He let go of the helmet, he came around again"

Charles sighed wondering if he'd see it without having to lose Jean, "Who's next then?" he shook his head, "We should concentrate on getting everyone together"

Rachel nodded following the Professors plan, "Next one should be someone you knew once…" Rachel started raising an eyebrow

_Why did you never tell Scott his very own brother was part of your school_

Charles rubbed his bald head at a loss, "By the time the school was back up and running again Alex wanted nothing to do with mutants, he wanted to live a life of anonymity after the war" he shrugged, "He came close to becoming another one of Trask's guinea pigs, he wanted to hide"

Rachel nodded, "It didn't help, when Alex showed up. He came back in, older, harder from the war, from being on his own. It wasn't a happy reunion between them, Scott even left at one point"

"I have made my own share of mistakes in my life, and other potential lifetimes I gather, if there is a way that I can make it right again tell me Rachel, how can I do it" he asked

"You need to tell Scott about Alex before he comes" she shrugged, 'That's if he even agrees to"

"How did he the first time?" Charles asked

"You died…" she answered flatly. Charles away still trying to come to terms with his apparent fate

"It was how Eric ended up coming back as well actually" She remembered "He was broken when you died, wanted to put an end to it all, the way you would have wanted, so he helped run the school, with Alex, and the others that survived the Phoenix"

"What makes you think he'll come now?" Charles asked

She thought for a moment, "Maybe Jean and I should go on this one"

"Two telepaths?" Charles asked, "But will you be able to keep Jean out while making Alex see the future?"

Rachel nodded certain, "You were a good teacher Professor"

He tried to smile, "Not good enough though to some I'm afraid" he said looking out his window hoping this will change their future, that they would still have a chance at survival. "If you think you'll be able to handle it, I trust you" he admitted. He didn't know her, but she knew him. She seemed to be the Jean he had hoped Jean would grow into herself.

But Rachel was different. The things she had to do made Charles wonder just how strong she was. No one should have to go through what she went through.

As Rachel listened to Charles she watched out the window at the kids playing outside, while Logan watched from the garden giving a lesson. Charles shook his head, "You are best to keep up that guard of yours" he said

"I'm trying" she said, "I can't do it again, I can't loose him all over again" or her family for that matter.

"Logan isn't the man you know in your time. He's not there yet, he's still a man stuck in his own past and future, trying to come to grips where he is" Charles explained

She understood, "I don't; know about him, but I don't know if I can come to grips, I don't heal as fast as him"

"Maybe one day" He tried to smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"So I heard you're going on a little mother daughter get away" Logan said at Rachel's door.

Shoving an extra shirt in her bag she looked up, "I guess you could say that" she said

"Who are we getting next?" He asked

"We?" She asked surprised. Logan stood firm.

"Yeah, you two aren't headed off to round up more mutants just the two of you. What if you run into magneto" he said

Rachel looked at him for a moment and wanted to wrap her arms around him, there he was being the protector again. Even though she was far more powerful, he never let her forget he was there to protect her. She looked away as she picked up her backpack, "We can handle ourselves, Logan" she tried to walk out the door

He blocked the way. His white tshirt clung to his body, givng way for the masculine shape he was in. Showing her his power. But she didn't give in, she couldn't. "Jean and I collectively are the strongest mutants on the planet, do you really think we need any muscle" she said bitterly

She had to be cold, she couldn't let him in. "We watch out for our own around here, that's one thing I have a hard time believing that would ever change" he admitted, "I don't like that you two are going off alone" he argued "Who are you getting anyways"

She shook her head, "You'll find out when we get back, can you let me pass please?" she asked annoyed

He saw her frustration and smirked, "Only if you tell me who"

Rachel groaned looking up at him, catching his gaze she froze. That playful look in his eyes always got her. She looked away, "We're getting my uncle" she admitted

"So that's why it's a family trip?" he realized

"Not exactly," she read him wondering how he never knew Jean had more family, "He's not a Grey, he's a Summers"

Logan shifted, "wow, Scott know he's coming?"

"Scott doesn't even know he exists" she warned, "You can't say a word until we get back you understand me?" she threatened

He raised his hands with a smile, "Easy there Red, my lips are sealed"

"The professor is going to tell him everything by the time we get back" she added

Logan nodded letting her go through. Rachel sighed relieved as she strode through.

"Rachel.." Logan called causing her to stop down the hall. She was defeated, he caused her to feel so much of what she was trying to shut off. Turning and looking over her shoulder, Logan still stood in her doorway, "Be careful hey"

She gave a simple nod and carried on down the hall. Logan watched her go worrying about them both. Rachel could hear the torn feeling he had worrying about Jean and the surprise he felt in worrying about Rachel now.

"You and da other red haired lady going back out lookin fer more mutants Cher?" Remy asked walking into the hanger

Rachel was loading the car, lukily for them it was just a couple hours drive to Pittsburg where Alex was. She smiled noticing remmy looking a bit out of place, "Hopefully Jean and I will be back tomorrow night with Alex" she nodded

He looked at the sports car nodding, "Yer jus the only one here who seems to like me" he admitted

Rachel stopped, "Yeah" she admitted, "You are a little rough around the edges Gambit" she said with a teasing smile

He shrugged, "I am who I am" he paused, "All dis stuff that's supposed to happen.." he looked at her curious, "Will it still happen now dat we comin together sooner?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know, Logan and the professor did this once before and managed to turn things around for a time, but we can never really be sure how much we can change and how much is just plain old destiny"

"You dink those giants are our destiny?" he asked

"I hope not" she said sincerely, the memory of one killing Remy flashed as she tried to push it passed.

"You know too much to keep it to yerself Chere" he said, "You and da metal man, what happen before ya came…"

Rachel appreciated the sincerity from Remy, he was right to an extent, but it was better no one knew what exactly happened. It was better for Logan and Jean.

"You know you were in a similar spot the night I met you" she smiled, "In the future" she added

Remy raised his eyebrows intrigured, "Oh ya?"

She nodded, "You were playing a game of poker in some dive bar on the strip, and I had come out to get a taste of the cty, to get away from the mansion, it was the only time I think I tried to rebel against my parents" she thought knowing she didn't get very far because Logan followed her out and dragged her back to the mansion before Jean or Scott could notice. Logan yelled at her the entire way home.

"Remy liking where dis is goin" he rubbed his hands together, he loved hearing stories, especially if it was about him.

"You were cheating obviously" they both nodded, "And I had stumbled in looking lost and out of place, and you saw me" she said looking at him with a smile, "And you called me over to then bet me" she laughed, "You bet me in a poker game" she still couldn't believe it.

"Well I must have won cuz I was cheating" he grinned

Rachel shook her head, "I didn't know the ways of you scammers and being a telepath and all"

Rem sunk, "You outted me"

Rachel nodded, "As the other guys started to catch on was when it started to get messy. When they tried to jump us you handled it the only way you know how"

Remy smiled, "I showed him my tricks?" he pulled out his deck of cards

She nodded "You didn't get far though, Logan stormed in adding to the damage" she smiled at the memory, thinking he really did go to the ends of the earth for her, even when she was just a silly kid. He still cared that much, "You two got into it"

Remy sighed, "Dat guy is an asshole"

"Right back at ya pal" Logan heard walking in with Jean

Jean smiled finding it humorous. "You must be Remy" she said "I'm Jean Grey" she stretched out her hand.

Remy shook it with a grin, "I can see where yer daughter get her looks from"

Jean blushed as Logan rolled his eyes, "So what happened next?" he asked wanting to hear the rest of Rachel's story, "We fought then?"

Rachel tried to brush it off with a shrug, "Oh you brought me back here, and not long after Remy had followed"

Shoving the last bag in the car, Rachel looked at Jean ready to go, "All set" she avoided Logan's raised eyebrow and stare.

_She's gotta open up sometime. What is she hiding_

Jean read Logan too but stepped towards the car "We'll see you guys soon hopefully"

"Be careful" Logan warned

"Ya sher you don need no backup ladies?" Remy asked

Rachel tried to smile, "Try to stay out of trouble Remy"

Gambit tried to smile feeling a little worried that he was alone. Logan shot him an annoyed look, "Save the pitty party Jazz hands" he said walking out.

Rachel watched before climbing into the passenger seat.

Charles stared at the photo for a moment remembering back to the days when he first opened the school. Eric and Raven were safe, he had Moira, and Alex had hope. But all that was gone now.

"Professor?" Scott knocked

"Come on in Scott" Charles was still holding the photo looking at him. The man he grew to love much like a son. Scott had the hope Alex lost, Charles had no doubt that Scott was capable to run the school, and lead the team. He practically was doing so already.

Charles feared what he was about to tell Scott would strip him of all that hope and trust that had been build for so many years.

"You wanted to tell me something?" he asked sitting down.

Charles wheeled over with the photo and handed it to him. "There's something I need to tell you, and it's something I should have done a long time ago"

Scott looked at the photo, the house was in the background with 8 people standing huddled together. "What's this?" he said with a intrigued smile

"That photo was taken in 1962" Charles started, "The two standing in the back are Magneto and myself" he admitted

Scott looked at it again with a bit of awe, "You had some head of hair Professor"

Charles looked down bashful yet still missing his youth, "I did" he said, "That was taken just before we opened up the house as a school. Two weeks before Eric went on his own" he looked away, "Before he shot me"

Scott had no idea, it was something Charles never spoke about to anyone except Jean. "Charles?"

"I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, I've made a lot of mistakes Scott" he said, "But I've always had the intention of doing what I thought was best"

"What are you trying to say?" Scott said confused

"The young man in the photo, two in from the left standing next to the blonde" he said leaving out that was Raven, "His name is Alex" he said, "Alex Summers"

Scott looked up from the photo. It was a look Charles had dreaded, "When we found Alex he had told us about his family, that they had died, and that he had a young brother, but once Alex was adopted and you had been left still he tried to find you, but it wasn't as easy as we thought, then the crisis in Cuba happened"

Scott tried to make sense as Charles tried to explaine, "When you found me you told me you looked into my family and you said you found nothing"

Chalres nodded, "I thought I was protecting you" he shrugged, "Alex had left, he wanted no part in any alliance with the human race, and he wanted no part in Eric's brotherhood" he looked at the broken trust in Scott's eyes, "I couldn't risk loosing you both if you two knew of each other, if Eric knew of your family"

"What of my family" Scott said quietly, "Who were they?"

"Your father was a pilot for Nasa, and you four were taking a plane out for a test when it was shot down" he said grimly, "You and Alex survived, but you have no memory, because you hit your head and were in a coma" Part of him was ashamed for knowing what he knew, and how he knew yet he waited this long to tell the professor

Scott ran his hands through his hair, "Is that why Jean and Rachel are headed to Pittsburgh?" he asked, "To go get him?"

Charles nodded, "I wanted you to know beforehand, in case he comes back"

Scott shook his head,"You know this place was the only home I knew" he couldn't look at Charles, "You gave me a home, a purpose, because of you I have Jean, everything…Rachel even now" he stood up, "But my whole life I felt a piece missing, and you had the answers all along but that you chose to keep" he shook his head and walked out

"I'm sorry" Charles said

"What do you think he'll be like" Jean wondered as she focused on the road.

Rachel was trying to get comfortable in the sportscar, she shrugged, "Alex is a little rougher around the edges, least the Alex I knew" she said, "Who knows what he'll be like now"

Jean shook her head, "I just wonder how someone can go through their whole life knowing they have a brother out there somewhere, but choose not to try and find them"

"Maybe he knew the dangers that came with Scott knowing he had a brother" Rachel said staring out the window, "Eric went looking for Alex for a long time after Vietnam and the whole thing with Trask and the Sentinels. Alex said he didn't want to lose anyone else"

Jean tried to think of the different perspective. "I just know that if you were out there somewhere, I'd move heaven and earth trying to find out" she looked at Rachel, still trying to catch something, anything to make a connection.

Rachel looked back at Jean and tried to smile knowing her thoughts, "I know" she admitted. She felt the same, Rachel knew she had to come back and find her family, to try and stop the same thing from happening again. "I would to" she said having done it, she let Jean have that much.

Jean smiled hearing the thought, it was small and quiet. Letting out a small sob Jean ran her hand down Rachel's head.

That small ray of hope flashed through Rachel's mind again, what Logan had said before, she hoped for it as well, that maybe it would be different this time. That the woman Rachel sat next to wouldn't turn out the same way her mother did. That Jean wouldn't turn and Rachel could have her mother again.

"Why do you think he chose Pittsburgh of all places?" Jean asked following Rachel through the hallway of the apartment.

Rachel stopped hearing someone's thoughts. A voice she'd heard before. "You ok?" Jean asked behind her

"Shit" Rachel hissed

Jean was still confused, "Language?" She then heard it too.

Rachel turned the corner to see Eric walking into the apartment with Chamber following.

"Course he's going to play fire with fire" she said to herself knowing who's thoughts she was hearing.

"We have to go" Rachel said, turning, "It isn't safe" She was realizing now that it was becoming a reality that this was a different time, that everything wasn't going to turn out the same if John was with Eric, and that coming alone with Jean was a mistake.

"Rachel" Jean tried to make sense of it all.

"Well, well I see you are bonding with mommy and daddy quite nicely Miss Summers" Rachel heard Eric. She stopped.

Jean stood in front of Rachel, "Eric, we're not here to fight"

Eric gave a small smile, "Really, well your daughter must get her roughness from another then, perhaps the Wolverine"

Rachel tried to hold herself together, "Jono we don't want any trouble" she said to the man standing beside Eric

John Starsmore stood just as Rachel remembered how he looked, but he wasn't the same, his dark brown hair swung over his forehead as he looked on unfamiliar. His eyes were tortured, dressed in all black, she noticed the burn marks on his hands, the leather mask he wore over his face leaving only his eyes visible.

"It's Chamber" he said with an icy tone

She wished Logan were here. A thought she let slip as Jean looked on knowing Rachel was scared. "Eric we're just here to talk to Alex"

"Are you planning a family reunion back home" Eric gave a sadistic smile, "And you weren't planning on inviting me?"

"You have no right to force Alex to join you Eric" Jean said, "Let him be"

"I highly doubt you have any right to say that my dear, when you and your telepath daughter are doing the same thing" he said, "She projected her memories onto Gambit to convince him to come with you, didn't you" he looked at Rachel

Jean looked back at Rachel wondering why Rachel told Remy everything, but was keeping it from her and Scott. "He needed to understand" Rachel argued, "He came on his own free will"

"Can you say the same?" she asked looking at Jono, "What made you join Eric Jon?" she asked, "Did he threaten you? Make you believe that it was either him or death by humans?"

Jon stepped forward lowering his mask, "That's the only way there is" he said as the fire grew inside his mouth

Rachel shook her head. "The Jon I know doesn't believe that"

Jean reached for Rachel reading Jon's thoughts. Jon opened his mouth but before the fire reached out Alex tore in front of Jean and Rachel and sent a blast through sending Jon down the hallway.

Eric watched and reacted quickly. Jean held Rachel as the foundation in the building began to shake. "Common" Alex said grabbing them, and running for the fire escape.

Eric shut the door as Jean and Rachel jumped back, but Alex blasted the door off the hinges and ran through with the girls following.

Rachel looked back once they got out and saw Jono incinerating the building. "Car's over there" Jean pointed

As they jumped in Rachel watched as the building went up in flames while Jean sped out and down the street. "All my stuff's gone." Alex scoffed, "Why the hell is Eric after me now after all this time?" he said angry, "and who are you two?"

Rachel looked back at Alex in the back seat, "That's' your sister in law, and I'm your niece from the future" she said matter of fact.

Jean couldn't help but find Rachel's' tone humorous as she glanced at Alex through the mirror, but it wasn't the time for sarcasm as she looked at Rachel sideways, "Common" she said, "My names Jean, and this is Rachel" she took a moment to look at Alex again in the mirror, he looked a little like Scott, same eyes she thought.

Rachel heard Jean comparing the two men. But Rachel was stuck on Jono. How she lost him, if he was already with Eric, then there was no way he was going to help them. He helped them put back the pieces after Jean murdered Charles and Scott. He was there for her when she lost her family. But he was gone, just like everyone else she knew. Even Alex wasn't the man she knew, the Uncle she came to love, he was a hard man, but he had a soft spot for Rachel.

"We're Scott's family" Jean added, though she didn't need to. Alex knew. He only had one brother he knew of. One brother he left all those years ago.

"Where is he" Alex said with tears in his eyes

"With Charles Xavier" Rachel added turning back around, "The professor found Scott when he was 16, he's been with him ever since"

Alex looked around out of sorts, he chose to stay away in hopes of protecting Scott, after everything in Cuba Alex didn't want the trouble that came with running with groups of them. It was better to stick to himself, keep moving, that way no one would find out. But why would Charles keep Scott a secret from Alex. "Does he know about me?" he asked

Jean looked to Rachel not knowing, "He will by the time we get back to the mansion"

He shut his eyes, "And what do you mean you're from the future?"

Rachel nodded, "Just that"

Jean shot Rachel another look, _Please don't make this a joke_ "I'm from the year 2039" Rachel rolled her eyes at her mother.

"2039?" he asked

"Do you remember 1973?" Rachel asked "You had just been released from active duty in Vietnam"

Alex straightened, "How did you know that?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "Mystique helped you out" Alex was starting to come around, "The sentinel program that launched and the accident that followed, all that was a plan by the professor to alter a reality that could have been, that already sort of was" she tried to explain, "A man named Logan came back in time to help Charles and Hank stop the program that would have come to develop machines for more advanced than the ones back then using Raven's DNA" Talking about what Logan had to do, how he'd seen it all, how he was the only one to know what had happened before it changed made her ache.

"How would they have gotten Raven's DNA?" he asked

"Well in the reality that could have been, they killed just like they did to Banshee, Emma, and a lot of other mutants you used to know" she said sullen "But they were able to change the events of history, creating the reality we now know" she said

"So why did you come back?" he asked

"Because they didn't stop it completely" She said flatly, "They just delayed things. Those machines were eventually created, it's not quite like how it used to be, the reality Logan once knew, but the sentinels were created and they have been wiping out a good chunk of the mutant population" she looked down the fear that tore through her

"How do you know about this reality that could have been?" Alex said, "And what happened that you had to come back?"

Rachel slipped and Logan flashed through her mind. Her aching for him, him telling her about his time travel. Jean's jaw dropped as she looked at Rachel surprised. _Logan told you all of that? He showed you that?_

Rachel shut her eyes trying to hold on to her control, "He did" she admitted, "Logan told me about what he had done, and I had to come back" she paused, "Because the sentinels came for the mansion, they killed most of our team, and took the kids"

"Shit" Alex leaned back

"We need to figure out a way to stop this from happening, so we're trying to gather as many of you from the future as we can to try and stop these machines for good" Jean said trying not to let herself think about the possibilities of her daughter and Logan. Logan didn't share much with anyone, but to tell someone something so personal, his own thoughts wasn't a small thing.

"We headed back to the mansion then?" Alex asked

Rachel and jean nodded. Alex sighed, "Guess a family reunion is in order"

Jean let out a small relived smile but it soon faded still emerged in the thought of Logan and Rachel. Rachel tried to block out Jeans thoughts and avoid her concerned glances. She was still too heartbroken over Jono


	8. Chapter 8

It was late when Jean pulled into the garage. She gently rubbed Rachel's shoulder, "We're home" she said sweetly, liking the saying as she thought about a home with her daughter.

Alex got out of the car and looked around the garage at all the new cars, the motorcycles and gadgets on the walls "Not bad" he nodded, "Changed a bit since I've been here"

"I'll show him to his room, Jean why don't you hit the hay, you've been driving all night" Rachel offered

Jean nodded, "Thanks, I'll give Scott a bit of warning and you two can talk in the morning" She said nodding good night to Alex

Alex nodded "That's a good idea" he said following them in.

The passed the kitchen to find the lights still on and Logan sitting at the table with a beer in his hand. "What are you doing?" Rachel said surprised

Logan stood and watched as Jean stared for a moment before walking to her room. She couldn't let herself get caught up in wondering about Logan and who he confided to, even if it was her daughter.

Logan stared at Alex for a moment, "this him?"

Rachel nodded, "Logan this is Alex, Alex this is Logan"

They exchanged a nod, "Scott's pissed" he blurted out, "Just giving you a warning. The professor never told him he had a brother his entire adult life. I'd be pissed too"

"The professor told him?" Rachel was relieved. Logan nodded

Alex looked down "Guess I should carry most of the blame. I knew he existed, but never bothered to go look for him. I thought I was doing what was best" he shrugged, "If there we were together, there'd be a bigger chance we'd get caught"

Rachel wondered if anything would have done them good. She looked at Logan and thought he'd been through time and changed things, yet still it didn't matter. Logan looked at her and his brow softened. _I'm glad they're ok, still should have gone with them even if it meant pissing Rachel off. She looks tired, but still she's a sight wow, she's beautiful._

"Common Alex " Rachel said trying to ignore Logan's thoughts, "I'll show you your room" she took one last glance at Logan before heading down the hall.

"Here you go" She said opening the door, "I'm sure you know where everything is" She was starting to fade.

Alex nodded, "Thanks" he said sitting on the bed, he shook his head, "It's a little odd being back here"

Rachel understood, "Changed a bit huh"

Alex nodded, "Even seeing Eric, he was angry back then, but now" he shook his head "Angry and Old"

Rachel nodded with a chuckle, "Time does that" she shook her head, "it took a lot but he eventually let go of that rage, but the price was pretty high"

"What was it" he asked

Rachel shook her head, "Something I hope never happens again" she turned, 'Good night"

_That's my niece huh. Wonder where she get's that attitude from_

Rachel stood in her room trying to work out the kink in her neck while looking out the window. She never expected Jono to side with Eric, she underestimated bringing everyone together again. How hard it was going to actually be. Rachel was beginning to think her second run in with Eric was more than a coincidence.

"You alright?" She heard at the door. She turned to see Logan.

She shook her head, "It's all relative"

"You got him though" Logan walked in not knowing why she was that tense.

"We did, but" She stopped herself. "It's fine" he didn't need to know about Jono as she turned back to the window.

"What? Did something happen? Did you see Eric again?" Logan pried

Rachel stared out the window and sighed, "Yes" she said, "Eric was there, but he wasn't alone"

"Who was he with?" Logan shrugged getting tired of the cryptic statements "What happened Rachel?"

"He had Jono" She let out

He didn't expect her tone, who ever it was must have been someone she knew, she had been pulling off the tortured demeanor since she got to the mansion, but this time she was even more removed. "Who's Jono?" he asked

"Chamber" she said, "He was one of us. And Magneto somehow knows who we're trying to bring back" she turned, "That's twice now" she gave in. He was the person she talked these things out with, how she thought, plans, missions. It was Logan that helped her think logically. She was losing her control knowing he was beginning to sense a deeper connection between them, she couldn't not listen to his thoughts, how beautiful he thought she was.

"You think he knows the mutants we're trying to recruit? The members of your team?" He asked a bit skeptical

Logan wasn't as skeptical as he once was, but he didn't know how Eric could know who they were looking for, "Do you think he went into the future?" he raised an eyebrow

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know, I mean Jono and Alex are pretty powerful mutants, but I have this feeling he knows what we're trying to do"

"Alright well we'll talk to the professor in the morning" Logan nodded.

_If she's got a feeling then there must be something they're looking into. She hasn't led us astray yet. She wont how could she but she still is keeping events of the future a secret._

She nodded "Right" she said, "Well goodnight then" she needed the quiet, with Logan there wanting to know wasn't helping the ache inside her.

Logan nodded as he turned, "Night" he said shutting the door.

"This mutant, Jono was with him?" Charles asked the next morning in his office.

Rachel nodded broken. Jean stood at the side of Charles' desk feeling for Rachel, "You guys were close huh?" Jean asked

"He was pretty important to the team" Rachel said, "But it can't be a coincidence anymore, Eric was there when we went looking for Remy, and he had Jono when we saw him at Alex's place"

Before Charles could answer Alex knocked at he door stepping in "Sorry, this a bad time?" he asked

"Yes" Charles said frankly, "But I'm afraid there are no good times left" he motioned for Alex to come in. "Alex welcome back"

alex walked in taking in the professor, how time had aged him. How he was in the chair. He was still in awe, "Professor" they shook hands, "Been a long time"

Charles nodded, "It has, but lets not bring up the past, the time to be focusing on is now. And before I ask about Scott, Alex had you seen the mutant that was with Eric before?" he asked

Alex shook his head certain, "Can't say that I have, but I'm counting that as a good thing, he torched my apartment" he said annoyed

"He's got to be recruiting the same mutants" Rachel said certain, "We need to hurry professor"

Charles sighed with a nod "We shouldn't waste anymore time finding the other mutants"

Rachel had in mind who should be next, for her own sake she thought of Jubilee, she was just a kid when she came to the school Rachel did the math and she had to be about 17 now.

"Take Logan with you and try to bring back more than one" Charles said

"Professor" Jean interjected, "Is that a good idea?" she was letting her concern get the best of her even though Rachel was safest with Logan, she couldn't help but still ponder Rachel's relationship with Logan in the future.

Charles knew Jeans concern and gave her a reassuring smile, "Why don't you bring Remy and Rouge along too"


	9. Chapter 9

Jean straightened, "Scott" she noticed Scott walk into the Professors study.

Alex watched but quickly looked at the ground, there was his baby brother, the brother he abandoned years ago.

Rachel had hoped to avoid the family drama, but she was in the thick of it as Scott approached her, "Hey" he said quietly, "Glad your back ok" he held her shoulders

Rachel tried to smile happy to see her father but her glance turned to Alex, "Meet Alex, Scott"

Scott avoided Charles's apologetic look as he stepped towards Alex. Jean met him half way and held his hand for support, "All these years" Scott said

Alex finally looked up and into his brothers eyes, 'I thought I was doing what was best for us" he said in pain, "I spent my whole life thinking mom and dad's accident was planned, and I thought that if we were next it'd be easier on our own"

Scott shook his head; "I grew up my entire life alone"

The words stung Charles while he looked down ashamed. He bore some of the blame. He could have provided answers Scott needed.

"I'm sorry" Alex said, "I can't do or say anything that would ever make up for it, except for that I am sorry"

"You're right" Scott said turning on his heel while letting go of Jeans hand, "not even that can either Alex" he said walking out

Jean looked at both Charles and Rachel and followed Scott out, "Scott wait" she called

Alex blew out a sigh, "Well that went as well as I expected"

"He'll come around" Rachel said, but her tone was uncertain. Alex didn't have to be psychic to know what she thought.

"Rachel get Logan and Remy ready and head out this afternoon" the professor instructed, he was getting anxious.

Rachel didn't have the time to argue over the company she had to keep on the next trip as she walked out of the office, but she could tell time was now of the essence. She could feel the professor's anxiety, Jean was beginning to try and stretch her powers, she was constantly trying to break through Rachel's hold, to try and read her. She was getting stronger, but so was Rachel trying to block her out, trying to stay in control while being around the people she loved.

She found Remy in the kitchen over a pot of jambalaya, it smelled amazing "Common" she smiled, "We're heading out"

"I got dis pot doe Cher" he said pointing to the pot

"We're recruiting" she argued, "Rouge's coming" she tempted him with a grin

At least Remy would be around to distract her, he was the only one that didn't pry her for information, didn't expect anything from her. He took her for what she was. She needed that in the mess she was in,

Remy smiled, "She is?"

Rachel nodded, "Meet me in the hanger in 15 minutes or we're leaving without you" she walked off, "Oh" she stopped peaking her head around the corner, "Bring the jambalaya"

Walking through the hall she found Logan teaching a class. She stopped at the door watching intrigued he had the patience to lecture a bunch of kids. She couldn't help but soften her expression as he explained the events of the civil war, as if he were there. She knew he was, but the kids were still unsure she read.

_How old is he really _one thought? Rachel couldn't help but smile. _He's explaining it as if he were actually there_

Logan noticed Rachel at the door as he explained the extreme conditions the soldiers lived in, what it was like being in war. He'd been in many, but he watched Rachel and hoped he was done.

_But I'd fight a thousand wars for her_

Rachel looked down as she stepped away from the door. Logan stood from the corner of the desk, "Give me a minute" he told the class as he walked out

Rachel crossed her arms, "The Professor wants us to head out to find more recruits"

"Us?" he asked

"Remy and Rouge as well. 15 minutes" she said walking away. She couldn't give in to him. Not matter how much she wanted to, hearing his thoughts made her think he was the same man she knew. Even if he was becoming the man she was, she couldn't risk losing him again. That and part of her knew she couldn't have both Logan and her parents.

"who is it we're getting this time?" Rouge asked packing the jet

Rachel knew the minute she realized Eric was recruiting mutants Rachel knew, "Her name is jubilation Lee" she answered, "Or Jubilee"

"You think Eric is gonna come for her next?" she wondered

"I don't know" Rachel answered, "But she's just a kid now, a powerful one at that" she looked at Rouge knowing she'd understand knowing she came to the mansion under similar circumstances, "She needs our help"

Rouge nodded supporting her, "You're right, it shouldn't just be about recruiting, we also need to be protecting other mutants"

Rachel went about her checks on the jet, "That's right" noticing Jean and Scott at the foot of the landing she stopped and walked over to say goodbye. "Don't worry about me" she read Scott

Scott tried to smile, "Can't help it" Jean smiled.

"You're going to be gone a bit longer" Jean added, "We just got you" she said with a shrug

Rachel nodded, "I know, but Jubilee is out there somewhere, alone and if Eric is after my team, I have to try and get to her before he does"

Scott smiled proud, "You are something kid" he pulled her into his arms along with Jean.

"Try and forgive them" Rachel said into his shoulder, "They only did what they thought was best" Rachel said as they pulled away

"It's a lot harder than that Rach" he admitted,

Logan walked in with his bag and saw the family moment raising an eyebrow "What's wrong Scott, not getting along with big bro" he said

"I'm going to try an relish in the fact that I'll get to spend these next few days free from you Logan" Scott said with a thin smile

Logan smiled _Just try not to think that I'll be with your daughter for these next few days_

'Where's Remy" Rachel said rapping it up once she saw the look on Jean's face

"Here" he walked in, "Got me dinner too Chere" he strode on to the jet winking at Rouge as she followed wondering what he made.

"We'll see you guys in a few days" Rachel nodded, "It'll be fine" she nodded looking at Jean


	10. Chapter 10

The four walked into the Beverly hills shopping centre and Logan couldn't help but laugh, "She lives in a mall?"

Rachel ignored him while they followed her down the corridor, "She performs to make a bit of cash but she's got no where else to go. Her parents were murdered when she was 14"

"That's so sad" Rouge said

"Don't worry Chere" Remy said trying to be comforting, "Livin on da streets aint so bad, she probably have it real nice here"

"There she is" Rachel stopped noticing the young girl shooting bursts of fireworks through her hands.

"How is she doing that" Logan watched behind Rachel

"It's her mutation" Rachel answered, "plasmic energy similar to Gambit"

"Well what's our move red?" Logan asked

"Let me try something, you guys span out and be on the look out for Eric" she looked back at Logan, "If you see Jono don't try and engage him, run  
she warned looking at Logan intensely

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Why would I want to do that?"

"He literally breathes fire and can incinerate a building with a single breathe" Rachel said flatly, "Stay clear of him Logan" she said walking off

_Worried about me huh_

Rachel shook her head. She was lying to herself though. She focused on Jubilee. _Jubilee_

Jubilee stopped her show and looked around hearing Rachel's voice.

_It's alright, you're safe. I'm a friend, I promise_

"Ok folks, shows over for tonight" Jubilee announced uneasy

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the mall will be closing in ten minutes" the announcer said over the monitor

"Saved by the bell" Jubilee smiled as the crowd groaned. She packed up her things quickly ready to start her routine over again.

_Pack up and leave with the rest of the crowd, then break in through the skylight huh, smart_ Rachel watched from the distance

Jubilee looked around again _I can help you _Rachel thought _a roof over your head, a place to call home_

Jubilee tried to shake it off as she walked out of the mall. Logan walked back to Rachel "No sign of Magneto" he said "Now what?"

"Wait until she breaks in" Rachel said as Remy and Rouge found hem

"What are we going to do until then, we have to leave the mall too" Rouge said noticing a security guard ushering people out

"No we don't" Rachel said as the guard walked past them looking right through them as if they weren't there.

"How are you doing that Chere" Remy asked amazed

"Magic" Rachel answered, "Let's meet back here in an hour" she said walking off

"Where you going?" Logan called

There was a spot where Rachel knew Jubilee would go once she got back in, "Need to check something"

Logan watched with a frustrated curiosity but he let her go. "Guess we could get something to eat"

There it was, the locket Logan wore the night she last saw him. Rachel held it gasping for breathe wondering if she took the necklace now, and if Jubilee wouldn't give it to Logan, would he survive the sentinel attack.

He loved her like a daughter, Rachel knew they had a bond that was as strong as theirs and there was a part of her that wanted to change that jus so the future would be different, if they could avoid loosing each other. So she wouldn't have to watch the love of her life die in front of her.

"Seems like a smart place to set up camp" Logan said behind her.

He looked around the outdoor equipment section of the department store amused while trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"She really lives here?" he asked

Rachel held up the small pouch with what little jubilee had from the tent "She said she used to move from space to space, sometimes it would be a camping set up, or if she was really feeling brave a bedroom set up if she wanted a comfy place to sleep"

Logan looked around, "No place for a kid" he noticed the necklace in her hands, "That hers too?"

"It's actually yours" she admitted finally looking at him.

Logan noticed the redness in her eyes and her dodgy stare. "Hey.." he kneeled down

He shook his head trying to rap his head around Rachel's knowledge, he wanted to know it all. All the secrets were starting to grow old "Rachel, why wont you explain what happens to us?" he finally said

Looking at the locket, "I can't" she said, "It's bad enough I have to relive it every time I close my eyes, it's something you shouldn't have to be burdened with knowing too"

"Try me" he simply said

Rachel shook her head, "It's not that simple" she looked at him, "It's better for everyone that they don't know the details" she thought of Jean, "To know what happened would cause more harm than good"

"You not seeing the bigger" Logan was cut off by Rachel shooting to her feet.

"Shh" she hissed _She's coming in through the window just like Rachel said_ She heard Rouge, "She's here"

Logan followed her out of the store and into the main mall again, 'Where did she go?" Rachel spotted Rouge and Remy

"Food Court" Remy answered

They followed Rachel and spotted Jubilee at her normal routine. Rachel couldn't help but smile, she was just a kid. Rachel listened to her stories as a kid living in the mall and couldn't never imagine it, but now she was seeing it.

_Jubilee_ Rachel focused

She stopped what she was doing and noticed Rachel and the others, "What the hell" she dropped a pot "What are you doing here?"

"Please, we don't mean any harm" Rachel said _We need for you to come with us, it isn't safe for you by yourself anymore_

"How can you do that?" She asked

_We're like you _Rachel gave a small smile, "We're from a school for mutants, we're all mutants too Jubilee" she pointed, "That's Logan, Rouge, and Remy, and I'm Rachel"

"What makes you think I'm a mutant" Jubilee shifted her weight and crossed her arms.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "You were shooting fireworks out of your hands kid, that aint no magic trick"

"Rachel is from the future, where you live at the school with us" Rouge smiled, "We need your help to stop what's about to happen years from now"

They were beginning to lose Jubilee, "You've got to be kidding me"

"You've got a small oval locket your grandmother gave you when you were 9 with JL engraved inside" Rachel pointed out, "The day she gave you that locket was the last day you saw her, and a week later your parents died"

Even Rouge and Remy were amazed, Jubilee's jaw dropped, "How do you know that?"

Rachel shrugged, "Well I am physic but I didn't get that from reading your mind, you're actually thinking how hot Remy is and that you've got to pee really bad" Rachel said, "You actually told me that story about your grandmother and the locket on my 9th birthday when you gave me a similar one" she said pulling it out of her shirt "You even had my initials engraved too RS"

Logan stared at her in disbelief. She knew so much about everyone, but yet wouldn't let anyone in. He looked at the floor trying to come to terms with the fact that he might never know what happened in the future, or what happened that would cause the sentinel program to be reopened.

"Why do I need to go with you?" she asked now scared

"I'm not going to sugar coat it Jubilee, but in a few years machines are going to be implemented to capture mutants and eventually destroy us. These machines are only going to become more powerful as the years go on and we won't be able to stop them. They will hunt us down, they already have where I come from" she bit out, "We can't let that happen again" she wished she truly believed those words

Jubilee looked at the pot then back at them, "I have a home in your future?"

Rachel nodded, "You belong somewhere in my time, you're part of a team, you have us" she motioned to the others.

She heard Logan trying to picture what that looked like. Putting the pot back down she sighed, "Can't be worse than what I got here"

Rachel let out a relieved sigh, "It's not, but we shouldn't waste anymore time, I'll explain more once we get out of here"

She nodded following them back to her campsite "So you can minds and communicate through thoughts?" she asked Rachel

"That and a few more" Rachel answered

Logan froze "Rach" he said in frustration

Rachel looked back seeing Logan trying to free himself. His stare was full of frustration and furry, "Get her out of here" he said through his teeth

Rachel looked around for Eric, "Stay with me Jubilee"

"What's going on" she asked holding on Rachel's arm

"we have to stop running into each other like this my dear" Eric said from the second level

Rachel looked around for Jono and Mystique. "Give it up Eric, she's not coming with you"

Eric tilted his head and expanded his hand causing Logan to cry out on agony, "Well tit for tat I guess"

Remy had pulled out his deck of cards and was about to shoot them towards Eric when Mystique lunged out towards him. They both few back and into one of the stores.

"Jono, don't do this, we're just trying to stop what's coming, we're trying to save you" Rachel called out. She knew he was there, somewhere in the shadows waiting. It terrified Rachel.

"And so are we" Eric said

"Killing other mutants isn't exactly helping there bub" Logan grunted in pain

Rachel realized Jubilee was no longer at her side, she was gone. "Shit" she said closing her eyes and transforming. She lifted off the ground ready to blast Eric when she was thrown by a wave of fire.

"Rachel" Logan screamed

As Rachel got up she saw Jono step out into plain sight. His mask pulled down and fire coming from his mouth ready to hit her again.

"Jono no" Rachel yelled as he spewed out the fire, but Rouge pushed her out of the way in time causing them both to fall

Remy and Mystique were pushing and pulling each other in and out of the store, Rachel couldn't focus on how Remy was doing, he tried to hit her with one of his blasts but she'd dodge out of the way, then she'd come at him again.

"Go ahead Chamber, see if you can incinerate an indestructible man" Eric instructed

"No" Rachel yelled

"Rachel use your power" Rouge yelled

Rachel tried to focus on Jono to try and move him, but something was blocking her. "I can't" she yelled watching as Jono opened his mouth again.

Dragging Mystique out of the store he threw her sending her clear across the mall and into the second level landing where Eric stood. Rachel noticed another person with Eric upstairs. Someone standing so still she had to focus to really get a look at her. She had long black hair, and it looked like she had no eyes. Rachel tried to shake out of it and focus.

She couldn't hear a thing, she couldn't move anything with her mind. Panicking she watched as Jono was about to incinerate Logan. Frozen, she was back to where she started, watching him die.

She closed her eyes as Logan let out one more cry trying to free himself. There was no use though.

Rachel heard a pop like fireworks and as she opened her eyes Jono was in the air falling through another store front. Jubilee stood where Jono was about to blast Logan. She reached for Eric and shot again aiming for him this time. Eric fell back, his hold on Logan lifted.

"Rouge, Remy Common" Rachel yelled running for Logan and Jubilee. Staring at Logan she wanted to hold him, but he beat her to it as he held her shoulders, "You ok" he asked

She nodded, "You?" he nodded as well looking at Jubilee, "Thanks to the kid"

Jubilee tried to smile as Rachel hurried them out of the mall. "We need a place to hide out for a while"

"I know of a place" Jubilee smiled


	11. Chapter 11

"Another mall?" Rouge said surprised

Logan looked through the department store, "It's not finished yet" he said peering through the blue tarps at the construction work.

"The Macy's is open, I stayed there for a few nights while security did a few all nighters at the other one" Jubilee shrugged,

"I doubt Eric will go looking for us at another shopping centre" Rachel said

"Probably figures we're headed back to the mansion" Logan said. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Rachel after that ordeal. Seeing Chamber hit her with his fire, fear washed over him at the thought of losing her.

_We were all almost goners there for a minute _Rachel was starting to hear again. She looked at Jubilee in agreement, they were almost.

_I hope Remy's alright, he's bleeding_

Relief washed over Rachel. She looked at Logan _We can't loose her. I can't loose her. _

"We'll camp here for the night and in the morning head out" Logan decided

Rachel nodded wondering what was blocking her telekinetic ability. "sure" she said "Everyone stay close" she said heading off to find a quiet place.

Logan watched as Rachel thought to herself. He looked at Rouge for an answer, but Rouge shrugged, "She said something was blocking her out"

Logan rested his hands on his hips "Watch the kid will ya?" he looked at Remy, "You keep to yourself bub"

Remy raised his hands with a smirk and watched Logan take off after Rachel.

Logan found Rachel in a bedroom fixture sitting on the bed looking down at her hands. He stared at her for a moment wondering if she knew he was there. "Rachel" he finally said

She looked up tiredly. She almost lost him a second time tonight. "Are you alright?" he asked

The memories of the machine ripping through him haunted her, she tried to nod, "Just a close call"

It hit Logan "I died…"

He was right. Rachel looked down, "Don't" She didn't want to get into it.

"Rachel if we're supposed to change the future, we need to know what it is we're supposed to be changing" Logan argued

She shook her head, "What is the point, none of it matters, it's all going to turn out the same in the end, you saw it, you tried to stop it yourself and look, here I am having seen it come anyways" She was ready to give up. It didn't matter. It was too much for her.

Logan wasn't buying it, "We can still stop it"

She shook her head, "No, you can't. It'll just turn out slightly different, but in the end we're going to end up hunted, mutilated, turning on each other" she was slipping "Eric is always near by god knows how he's doing it, but it's different now, he's not going to help us" she waved up her hands, "We're just fighting each other instead of Trask"

What do you know of it, you're just a kid still" Logan said frustrated, if only she had seen what he'd seen in his lifetime.

Rachel shook her head in frustration, it wasn't fair, to discount her like he was. He didn't know. "I know plenty" she said through her teeth "and a kid is the last thing you think of me"

"Well you're not acting like any of it" Logan said stepping towards her, "You say you know what I've seen and done, and let me tell you it's probably not even a fraction of what you've seen Rachel, if this is the worst of it then I'll take it"

But it wasn't he didn't want this life, "You have no idea"

"let me tell you" he pointed, "I watched as the woman I loved die because I killed her, I saw the world turn into a pretty dark place during that time and then after, and I nearly died trying to stop it. And this is what came of it, seeing the people I came to call family again, to see the professor again, to see" he stopped

Rachel motioned for him to continue, she knew who he meant. "To see Jean alive, and happy, to be able to control herself, her power. This is the life I fought for"

Rachel shook her head. It wasn't though. "It's not, it doesn't stay like this"

"Then I'll fight harder" he said certain "For her, for everyone else, I'll fight harder"

"But you die" She blurted out with tears streaming down her face, "You're right, you die" she had had it. If he wanted to know, he was going to know all of it.

"This future you fought so hard for, for her. It happens anyways" she said, "She killed the professor, she killed my dad Logan" Rachel cried, "But this time it was me who put a stop to her" she looked down, "I killed my own mother"

He tried to vision how he'd die, but Rachel couldn't hold it in, "You protected me while I went back, I watched as you told me you loved me before you were ripped threw the wall" she cried

Logan didn't expect any of what Rachel had said. But he took it as he stepped closer again running his hand down her head certain know what he had thought he felt. He knew deep down he loved this girl.

Logan knew the feelings he had were more than just an attraction, that they ran deeper. Wanting to protect her even though he knew she could take care of herself, the willingness to lay down his life for hers. But Rachel cried, she couldn't bare the thought of Logan giving up his life for her, she couldn't watch him do it again. She couldn't let herself feel that way about him again.

He was speechless. "You told me the same thing, to go fight for a better future because ours wasn't set, but you know what none of it matters because somehow it always ends up the way it was supposed to" Rachel said with certainly.

But Logan pulled her towards him while holding her face, "I don't care what I said in the future, and I don't care what happened in the past. I'm going to stick with what's in front of me right now, and I'm going to fight now matter how many times someone has to time travel in order to fix it"

Rachel sobbed feeling the emotions she did that night in the bunker. Logan still didn't know it all, "It doesn't matter"

Logan wiped the tears away and kissed her, "I don't care" he kissed her again


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel lost herself in that kiss, as if they were back where they used to be, back in Rachel's past while Logan felt like she could be his future. He didn't care what happened, he wanted to fight. He saw the power and control she had and it inspired him to continue fighting no matter how bleak it may seem

Could he help Rachel see that as well. He didn't know, but he knew now he wanted all of her. He wanted to fight for her. He wanted to kiss away the tears, Rachel didn't care anymore as her guard was down, allowing herself to be swept away in Logan's kisses, she wanted to feel him again, that she didn't have to fight alone. That he was with her.

Logan led her to the bed still holding on to her, kissing every inch of her while she unbuttoned his shirt. "Don't leave me" she muttered wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her onto the bed. She was stripped of everything in front of him, her guard was down. Just like in her time, hoping this time he was right and it would be different. He laid her down and leaned over top of her looking down into her eyes. He saw it all, all of her. Just as she saw all of him. He understood the feelings she had for him, because he felt them too.

Logan woke the next morning expecting to fell Rachel next to him. The contentment he felt was so new to him, like what happened between them was right all along. But when he reached for Rachel, he found nothing. "Rachel?" he said softly lifting his head from the pillow. She was gone.

He lifted himself up from his stomach and scanned the area remembering where he was

Nothing.

He slide up and swung his legs over the bed and leaned over his knees trying to wake up.

Rachel tried to shake her moment of weakness last night. There was no chance she could let herself feel for Logan the way she used to. Not after what had happened in her time, and not now after seeing him almost die again. Part of her feared Jean finding out as well. The pressure her mother was putting on her was starting to scare Rachel, the stress Jean was under to read Rachel is only making Jean stronger. If Jean found out about her and Logan, she didn't know what would happen.

Logan approached Rachel from behind with caution as he looked around for the others. "Remy is finding some breakfast and Rouge and Jubilee are in the washroom" Rachel answered

Logan nodded, "I guess you wanted first crack at the showers then huh" he said trying to figure out why she'd left.

Rachel looked at her feet while Logan reached for her face, "I kept my word last night, but you didn't" he said

Rachel looked up at him, at the man she once knew, finally looking at her the way he used to. "I didn't mean just for last night" she said looking away again, "I meant for ever and you can't promise me that" she stepped away

Logan held on to her, his grip firm but still gentle that send Rachel into a spiral of emotion. The way he asserted his dominance over her drove her wild, he was the only man who could match her power and he knew it, and he constantly tested it. "Try me"

She rested her hands on his chest and shook her head, "I did"

Logan couldn't help but let go, "You can't judge this based on something that wont happen now. You've changed the course of history just by being here, look what we've done already, that's bound to change something" he argued

Rachel was about to shoot back when she noticed the girls back from the washroom. Jubilee looking confused, while Rouge grinned. "What's going on?" she asked

Logan scratched his head, "Nothing" he answered quickly, "Just going over yesterday" he said not entirely lying.

Rachel looked at Logan sideways, "You guys should head back to the mansion" she decided, "Rouge I want you to tell the professor that someone else is working with magneto, someone who has the ability to block telepaths" she paused, "And can tell the future" she was unsure even as she said it out loud

"Wait Rachel" Logan said, "We're not leaving without you"

She looked at Logan not wanting to get into it, "It's too dangerous with Jubilee, you've seen what Jon can do" she pleaded, "It's easier if I go on alone"

"Easier for whom" he shot back realizing Rouge and Jubilee were still there. He cleared his throat, "It's too dangerous on your own"

"What'd I miss" Remy approached

"Nothing, we're all going to head back to the mansion" Logan looked at Rachel

"I'm not going" Rachel said, "I can't go back when there are more of us out there, and it's too dangerous with us as a group with Jon and whoever else Eric has with him"

"You mean that blind girl wit da old man?" Remy asked

Rachel looked at Remy tired, "Blind girl? Did you see her?"

"Caught a glimpse" He shrugged, "She had no eyes"

Rachel stepped towards him, "What do you mean she had no eyes?"

Remy shrugged, "Jus dat Cher"

"I'm calling the professor" Logan said pulling out his phone, "This is bullshit" he said to himself. Rachel was insane if she thought she was going to stay back on her own. "Professor?" he said walking away

Rachel threw her hands up in the air, "Unbelievable" She couldn't believe Logan was ratting her out.

"Rachel, Logan has a point. It's just as dangerous, if not more for you to go out on your own" Rouge reasoned, "What happens if Eric catches you, and that Jon guy get's a hold of you"

Rachel tried to smile, "Better me than anyone of you" she admitted. She'd lost them all once, she couldn't risk that happening again.

Logan walked back, "Looks like we're all going back" he looked at Rachel, "The professor doesn't know of any blind mutant that can predict the future, but he does't want any one of us staying behind to find out. He's going to use cerebro to find her as well as the others" he said

Rach looked away defeated.

The group walked into the house with Rouge and Jubilee in the front, with rouge giving her the tour. Remy and Logan walked silently behind. Rachel was silent the entire way home. She had to face Jean, there was no way Jean was going to read Rachel, but she could read Logan and Rachel was terrified the she would see everything.

She pulled Logan away and into an empty classroom. "Not that I wouldn't be into the idea, but is this really the time? I mean shouldn't we see the professor first?" he said reaching for her.

"Stop" she batted his hand away, "God, what is wrong with you" she whispered. Logan couldn't help but grin. "I've done a pretty god job at keeping Jean out of my head, but you are a little too easy for her" she said, "She can't know Logan" Rachel pleaded, "Any of it"

Logan stepped back realizing everything else Rachel had told her the night before. How she killed Jean to save them all. That Jean became the Phoenix again. He looked down so caught up in Rachel that he forgot about Jean. That it happened anyways. Now he felt defeated. Rachel couldn't help but comfort him as she ran her hand across his face, "Remember what you told me"

Logan held her hand, "Do you believe it?"

"If you do, that's enough Logan" she said stepping towards him.

Logan grinned looking at the open door "What about" he tried to control himself.

Rachel focused and the door quietly shut as Logan watched raising an eyebrow. Rachel kissed him running her hands through his hair, wanting him to feel the same comfort he gave her last night. Even if it was only a kiss. Nothing else mattered when she was in his arms. Logan leaned against the desk holding rachel between his legs. He wanted more, like last night but knew he had to keep his control with Jean around. Rachel was right, she couldn't know. Not like that.

Rachel pulled away still keeping her face close to his, "Fight for that" she said

Logan nodded, "As hard as I can"


End file.
